And Some More Trauma
by No No 22
Summary: You don't remember do you, Sasuke said, as Naruto shook his head. Well maybe this will help you remember. Sasuke then kissed Naruto full on the lips!Yeah so as you can see, this is a SasuNaru fic! You are so going to love it! Lemon alert! READ!
1. PERVE!

**And Some More Trauma**

**No No 22: Hey!**

**Naruto and Sasuke: Hi, No No-chan.**

**Naruto: No No-chan, why did ya call us? Did something happen?**

**No No 22: Yes...something happened. (covers face with hands)**

**Naruto and Sasuke: What!? Tell us!**

**No No 22: (shakes head) Naruto...Sasuke...(looks at them) I'm making a sequel to ****The Little Closet Trauma**

**Naruto and Sasuke: Are you serious?!**

**No No 22: Yes! Today's June 5th! I promised I would post the first chapter today! Yay! **

**Sasuke: That's awsome No No-chan!**

**No No 22: (stares) Sorry, I'm still not used to you acting like that.**

**Naruto: Me neither... Hurry up and start the fanfic! I want to know what happens! **

**No No 22: More like you want to do what happens, hehe.**

**Naruto: (blushes) S-stop teasing! You know it's not t-true! Just start the fanfic!**

**No No-chan: Alright Naru-kun, or I mean **_**chan**_**. God, sometimes you could be so impatient!**

**Sasuke: She's right you know.**

**Naruto: (pouts) Hmph.**

**No No 22: Anyways, here's the story you've all been waiting for! The king of all YAOI stories! ...Well maybe not the king, hehe. Maybe a prince... Well anyways, here's...drum roll please.**

**Naruto: (starts doing a funky beat on the drums)**

**No No 22: ****And Some More Trauma!**

* * *

Chapter 1 

PERVE!

* * *

"SASUKE!" a blond spiky haired boy yelled. A few feet away, a raven-haired boy turned around to look at the blond. **(It's kinda like how this all started.)**

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto ran up to Sasuke, and pouted.

"Don't call me that," Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"How about kit?" Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke, burying his face in his chest.

"Fine by me," Naruto said into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smiled, bringing Naruto closer.

"SASUKE-KUN!" came a shrill voice. Sasuke groaned, and let go of Naruto. Naruto just smiled brightly like he always does. Both boys turned around to see their pink-haired friend running towards them.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out happily.

"Get out of the way Naruto!" Sakura yelled, pushing the blonde, then latching herself on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke glared at Sakura, for two reasons; one, she's latched herself on his arm. And two, she pushed _his_ kitsune. Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto was rubbing his head.

"Sakura-chan! Why are you so mean!?" Naruto whined.

"What did you say?" Sakura said dangerously. Naruto took a step back.

"N-nothing," Naruto suttered.

"Good," Sakura said, hugging Sasuke's arm tighter. Now, it has been two months since the closet incedent. And ever since then, Sakura hasn't left Sasuke's side. So Naruto and Sasuke never really got to finish their "buisness".** (A/N For those who have no clue what I mean, go read ****The Little Closet Trauma**** and then come back and read this fanfic!)** Sasuke really hated the pink-haired girl a lot for that. He was sure that Naruto did too, but then again, it was only two months when he discovered that Naruto was a good actor. But he was pretty sure that he was, but Naruto hasn't shown any anger towards the pink-haired girl, which pisses Sasuke even more. Sasuke stared at his blonde kitsune, admiring his innosence.

"Hey! Let's go out for some ramen! My treat," Naruto said happily.

"Of course not! Why would I want to eat some ramen!?" Sakura snarled at Naruto. Naruto drooped his head so sadly that it would break anyone's heart, or in this case, Sasuke's.

"Ramen sounds good," Sasuke suddenly said. Naruto looked up, surprised.

"Oh...alright, I guess I'll got too," Sakura said, forcing a smile. Naruto grinned.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto shouted, punching the air. Sasuke smirked at the cute blonde. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's and Sakura's hand and started to drag them towards Ichiraku. "This is awsome!"

"Sakura!" a voice called in the distance. The three ninjas stopped in their tracks. "Sakura!"

"Shit," Sakura groaned. She looked at Sasuke. "Sorry Sasuke-kun, I need to go home. Bye!"

"Good ridense," Sasuke muttered under his breath as he watched the pink-haired girl run off.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out to her. Sasuke stared at the blonde for a while, looking at him up and down. Then an idea popped into his head...a perverted one. Sasuke walked up from behind Naruto, who was still looking at the direction Sakura disappeared. Sasuke brushed against Naruto, but not before he grabbed the blonde's ass. Sasuke heard Naruto yelp, and smirked.

"Nice ass Uzumaki," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, squeezing Naruto's ass. Naruto slapped Sasuke's hand away and turned to face him, his face red as a tamatoe.

"PERVE!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke smirked before he captured Naruto's lips in his own. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, but they soon closed as he responded to the kiss. Naruto slightly opened his mouth, letting Sasuke's tongue to enter. Sasuke touched every spot his tongue could reach, and it rubbed agaist Naruto's tongue. Just when Naruto was going to battle for dominance, Sasuke broke the kiss. Naruto pouted in disapointment. Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Lets go train, kit," Sasuke said, gesturing his head towards the training grounds. Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke for a moment before nodding. Ands so the two lovers walked towards the training grounds.

* * *

**No No 22: Yay! First chapter of my sequel is done!**

**Sasuke: Chapter! You call that a chapter!? It was so damn short.**

**No No 22: Hehehe, yeah about that...(sweatdrops and gulps.) I didn't know what to write...**

**Sasuke: WHAT!**

**No No 22: Lol! No I'm playing, I did know what to right. This was all part of my plan! I wanted the first chapter to be short. ...Don't kill me!**

**Sasuke: Oh, we're not going to kill you...WE'RE GOING TO DESTROY YOU! YOU MADE US WAIT FOR A LONG TIME AND THIS IS WHAT WE GET!**

**No No 22: Ah! I-I just...ARGH! LIKE I SAID, THIS ALL PART OF MY PLAN!**

**Sasuke: (takes a step back.) Okay, okay! Don't get mad!**

**No No 22: You better shut the fuck up before I get really pissed. X# (potty mouth)**

**Sasuke: W-where's Naru-chan?**

**No No 22: Come to think of it, I don't know...**

**No No 22: Readers, I'm sorry I made this chapter so short, but...I need a good amount of reviews, before I post the next chapter, mind you, I already wrote it! And guess what! In chapter 2 there'll be a lemon! That's why I made this chapter so short...wanted to save the good stuff, hehehe. X3**

**Sasuke: There's going to be a lemon, next chapter? **

**No No 22: Yup!**

**Naruto: HEY! I'm back!**

**Sasuke: Oh. (thinks hentai and gets a nosebleed) E-excuse me. (leaves)**

**Naruto: What was that about??? **

**No No 22: (crosses fingers behind back) Dunno, Naru-chan. (thinks in head) **_**It's a good thing, Naru-chan decided to show up right about now. **_**...Well until next time! Don't forget, you have to give me some love if you want to read the love, hehehe. X3 In other words, REVIEW! Oh and I like to say happy birthday to bunnie booo from runey! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! **


	2. LemonLime

**No No 22: HI!**

**Naruto: HI, No No-chan!**

**Sasuke: Hey No No-chan!**

**No No 22: (stares) OMFG! Sasuke you said hey and my name in a excited way! That's so unlike you!**

**Naruto: OMG your right!**

**Sasuke: Can't I be excited once in a while!?**

**No No 22: Well I guess you can, but...I don't know, it's just...wait a minute! I know why!**

**Sasuke: Y-you do?**

**Naruto: You do!?**

**No No 22: Yes! It's because of what's going to happen in this chapter! Sasuke! You-you sicko! You just want to get into Na-mmn! (mouth get's covered by Sasuke's hand)**

**Sasuke: (whispers to No No 22) Say a word and you'll pay.**

**No No 22: Mnn mn mph mnn mm!**

**Naruto: Guys shouldn't we be starting chapter 2?**

**Sasuke: (let's go of No No 22) Yes we should.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lemon-Lime

* * *

"Do you give up?" Sasuke panted.

"Never," Naruto panted as well.

"Suit yourself," Sasuke said as he charged at Naruto with a kunai in his hand. Naruto took out his own kunai and slammed it against Sasuke's, causing sparks to fly out from the impact. Naruto jumped back, kunai in front of his body. Naruto grabbed three shurikens and threw them at Sasuke, who dodged by jumping out of the way. Sasuke stood up and as soon as he did, he felt someone kick him in the gutt. Sasuke was sent flying back a few feet from the impact. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto grinning at him.

"How do you like me now?" Naruto said with a smirk. Sasuke looked at him for a moment before smirking. And before Naruto could do anything, Sasuke disappeared and reappeared in front of him. Naruto jumped back quickly, but not quick enough, for Sasuke cut his cheek with his kunai. Naruto winced as the wind blew into his freshly cut wound. He felt blood drip down his face. Naruto turned angrily at Sasuke, but then realized that Sasuke wasn't their. Suddenly, Naruto felt two strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. Before Naruto could do or even say anything, he felt Sasuke lick the blood off his cheek.

"Mmn. You taste good," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, making the blond blush. Sasuke brought Naruto closer and licked his neck. Naruto let a small mewl. Sasuke smirked in pleasure.

"You know...now that Sakura isn't here...we _could_ finish our 'buisness'," Sasuke whispered, causing Naruto to blush even more. "We already postponed it two months. I don't want to postpone it any longer."

"Sasuke I uh..." Naruto said, still flushed. "I don't know..."

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Sasuke said. Before Naruto could protest, Sasuke turned him around and pulled him into a pasionate kiss.

"Mmn!" was Naruto's muffled cry. Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue enter his mouth, and rub against his own tongue. Naruto immediately responded to the kiss and moaned. This only made Sasuke deepen the kiss, much to Naruto's pleasure. Naruto going with his instincts, started to rub against Sasuke and battle for dominance. Of course, Sasuke won. Sasuke then cupped the blonde's ass with his hand and squeezed it. Naruto let out a mewl. Suddenly, Sasuke pushed Naruto to the ground and climbed on top of him. The raven looked down at his cute kitsune before captureing the kitsune's lips. Sasuke slipped his hand under Naruto's shirt and felt his chest. Sasuke broke the kiss and pulled off his shirt, he then pulled off Naruto's shirt and returned back to kissing Naruto. Sasuke felt Naruo feel his chest as he left a trail of kisses down the blonde's neck. Naruto moaned softly, making the Uchiha kiss harder. Sasuke bit Naruto's neck hard. Naruto gasped in pain, but then moaned when Sasuke licked his injury in apology. Sasuke then grabbed the blonde's nipple and pinched it, making the blonde moan. Sasuke then stopped kissing Naruto's neck and moved his head down, and started to lick the hardened nippled. Sasuke's tongue circled around it as Naruto let out a loud moan in pleasure. Sasuke stopped his work and continued it on the other lonely nipple. During the middle of his work, Sasuke was interupted by Naruto, as the blonde suddenly flipped him over. Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips, his kiss full of lust. When Naruto broke the kiss, both lovers looked into each other's eyes. Sasuke then had that same burning need he had when they were making in the closet; the need for more. Sasuke sat up only to realize he couldn't. Sasuke looked at his hands and feet. They were tied to the ground with strings of red chakra; Naruto's chakra. He looked up at Naruto angrily, who just grinned.

"You had your chance to play with me," Naruto said, smirking. "But now it's my turn. And I'm going to play with the only thing you didn't play with."

**o (A/N This is not a typo! X3)**

Naruto glanced down at Sasuke. Sasuke stared wide eyed at Naruto. Naruto stood up and slowly started to take off his pants. Sasuke struggled against the strings of chakra, wanting to jump Naruto. Naruto smirked as his pants fell to the ground. Naruto crouched down by Sasuke and started to pull down the zipper of his pants. Sasuke could just watch helplessly, as Naruto took off his pants. Naruto smirked at Sasuke and took off his boxers. Sasuke felt his erection harden as he felt Naruto's breath against it. Sasuke struggled against the bonds, and heard Naruto chuckle. He was about to say something angrily when he felt Naruto lick the tip of his erection, making the raven let out a loud moan. Naruto then held Sasuke's hardening erection in his hand, and licked the tip of his erection again, only this time, Sasuke didn't moan. Naruto looked at Sasuke to see the raven with his eyes closed and biting his lip, trying hard not to moan. Naruto pouted in disappointment. He then put the tip of Sasuke's erection in his mouth and sucked lightly; Sasuke still didn't moan. Sasuke was clenching and unclenching his hands. Naruto then freed the harden erection from his mouth and hands, getting a small whimper from the raven. Naruto looked up to meet two angry onyx orbs. Naruto just stared back blankly, and recieved a surprised expression from Sasuke.

"If you don't let it out...I'll stop my little play time," Naruto said with a smirk. Sasuke glared at Naruto but nodded slowly. Naruto slowly lowered his head, not breaking eye contact with his raven and licked the tip of Sasuke's erection. Sasuke moaned, making the kitsune smirk. Naruto put in half of Sasuke's erection in his mouth, and started to suck it slowly, recieving a long moan from Sasuke. Naruto traced the erection with his tongue, as he enjoyed the moans Sasuke was letting out. Naruto then put more of Sasuke's erection into his mouth, until his mouth touched the dark hair. Naruto hummed with the hardened erection in his mouth, making the raven let out a long, loud moan. Naruto knew he was driving Sasuke crazy with his playing, but he enjoyed it.

"Na-Naruto," Sasuke gasped out to his kitsune. Naruto hummed in responce and Sasuke let a moan out again. "I'm g-going to cum."

Naruto hummed once more. Sasuke moaned as his seeds spilled into Naruto's mouth. Naruto freed the erection from his mouth and swallowed. He smirked in pleasure and looked down at Sasuke who was panting. Naruto gave him a foxy grin.

"Now wasn't that fun?" Naruto said, smirking. Naruto waved his hand and the strings of red chakra disappeared. "But I bet it would be funner with you responding better."

Sasuke didn't realize that he was free from his binds until Naruto said those words. And as soon as he did realize, he got up and slammed Naruto to the ground, hands over his head.

"Yeah, it's a lot funner when I'm responding," Sasuke said, smirking at his kitsune. Before Naruto knew it, Sasuke took his boxers off and licked the top of his erection. Naruto moaned and arched his back slightly. Sasuke continued to lick the tip teasingly. Naruto suddenly sat up and pulled Sasuke's head up to look at him, by pulling on the ravens dark hair. Sasuke growled angrily, but was muffled when Naruto kissed him. Sasuke was surprised from Naruto's behavior, but didn't complain and responded to the kiss. Naruto broke the kiss, by pulling back Sasuke's head by the hair. Sasuke glared at Naruto, but then it turned to amazement when Naruto took his pale hand and licked his index finger. Sasuke tried to pull his hand away from Naruto, but the blonde pulled it back and continued licking his middle finger and fore finger. When he was done, Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes with lustfull eyes.

"I'm waiting," Naurot said. Sasuke then got the picture, his eyes filled with worried and lust.

"You sure you want this?" Sasuke said. He really wanted to go inside Naruto, but the blond's pain when he did it worried the raven. The kitsune nodded.

"Yes. I want you to do it," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and entered his first finger inside Naruto. The blonde gasped in pain. Sasuke looked at his kitsune in worry, but Naruto gestured him to keep going. Sasuke slowly enter his second finger, causing the blonde to gasp in pain and grasp Sasuke's hair. Sasuke slowly did sissor action with his fingers and felt Naruto tighten his grip on his hair. Sasuke then entered his third and final finger inside Naruto. Naruto slightly tugged Sasuke's hair, making the raven grunt in pain. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah," Naruto gasped out. Sasuke didn't hesitate to obey. Sasuke then thrust into Naruto, earning a long moan from the blonde. Naruto panted and tightened his grip on Sasuke's hair as he tried to bare the pain and enjoy it. Sasuke thrusted into Naruto slowly, consiousof the blond's pain. But it was hard for the raven not to go fast. Just being inside his blonde lover was driving the raven insane.

"Ah, Sa-Sasuke," Naruto gasped out. "Mnn that feels good. Mmm harder Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, his eyes filled with lust. He obeyed and thrusted into Naruto harder and faster. Naruto moaned. Sasuke thrusted in once more and moaned at the sensation he was getting. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto erection and started to pump it.

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto moaned. "Aaah, I-I'm g-going to cum!"

Sasuke pumped harder, and thrusted into Naruto. Naruto let out a loud, long moan and his seeds spilled out onto their stomaches. Naruto panted heavily, this was a signal for Sasuke that the blonde had enough. Sasuke then slowly retreated from inside Naruto, and collapsed next to his kitsune.

**o (A/N Again, this is not a typo.)**

Sasuke looked at Naruto to see the blond with his eyes closed. Sasuke wrapped an arm around his kitsune and brought him closer. Sasuke pushed back some of Naruto's soaked bangs out of his eyes. Sasuke smiled as he stroked his kitsune's cheek.

"I love you, kit," Sasuke whispered as he kissed Naruto's forehead.

"I love you, too, teme," Sasuke heard Naruto's voice say. Sasuke looked at Naruto to see him awake and smiling warmly. Sasuke blushed lightly, but he smiled and brought Naruto closer. Naruto smiled once more before snuggling into Sasuke's chest. Then the two lovers fell asleep in each others arms, not to wake up until it was dark, where they got dressed and went to their house, or in Naruto's case, limped.

* * *

**No No 22: YEAH! Wasn't that great or what!? Hehehe! - I'm so proud of myself! Yay me! (claps) Now I have a feeling that my lemon is a bit crappy and I would highly understand cuz that's the first lemon I've ever wroten. So yeah... Sorry, this chapter is also a bit short, but it was longer than the last one!**

**Sasuke: (pants) That was fun.**

**No No 22: Well for you it must've been, tch. ...Hey Sasu-kun, where's Naru-chan?**

**Sasuke: (smirk) His legs couldn't support him, so he had to stay home for the moment.**

**No No 22: TEME! How hard did you fuck him!? **

**Sasuke: (smirk) You tell me, you're the one who wrote the chapter.**

**No No 22: Yeah, but I didn't mean for Naruto to get hurt this badly!!! TEME! You could have been a bit gentle!!!**

**Sasuke: Sorry, but I couldn't.**

**No No 22: Of course you couldn't! You've waited to long for this day to come! You just want to get into Naruto's pants and stay there! That's all you care about!!!**

**Sasuke: That is not true! I do care about Naruto! I'll give my own life if I have to!**

**No No 22: ...You're going to do that in the story you know...**

**Sasuke: WHAT! Am I really going to die!? ...But Naruto's going to live, right?**

**No No 22: Yes...**

**Sasuke: Better me than him.**

**No No 22: You really do care...(cries) S-sorry, I get so e-emotional sometimes. S-Sasuke you a-aren't going to d-die, I-I just wanted to t-test you. (sniffs) Readers don't forget to...REVIEW!**

**Sasuke: So I'm not going to die...**

**No No 22: No. Well until next time! BYE!**


	3. Who Are You?

**No No 22: (hums happily) Pizza party at your house! I went just to check it out! 19 extra larges! What a shame, no one came!**** Just us eating all alone! You said "Take the pizza home. No sence letting all this got to waste." So then I faced! Pizza all day! And everyday! This chees 'round the clock, is getting me blocked! I sure don't for irregularity!**

**Sasuke: Tell me! Why'd you have to go and make me so constipated! Cuz right now I'd do anything to get my bowles evacuated! In the bathroom, I sit and I wait, and I strain, and I sweat, and I clench, and I feel the pain! Ooooh, should I take laxatives or get my colon irrigitated! No, no no!**

**No No 22: (stares) Usually you'll scream at me to stop singing...You still in a good mood aren't ya?**

**Sasuke: Yeah. ...Why were you singing "Constipated"?**

**No No 22: I like it! It's funny!**

**Sasuke: Figures...**

**Naruto: Hi...**

**No No 22: Naruto are you ok?**

**Naruto: Yeah...I'm just in a bit of pain that's all.**

**No No 22: (glares at Sasuke) One of these days...forget it!**

**Sasuke: I'm sorry! God!**

**No No 22: Tch, yeah right. Anyways...I'm sorry it took me so long to update readers! I had writers block! But thankfully you're going to read it now! Yay! I like to thank all you people for reviewng! And I want to dedicate this chapter to Mican-Chan! She's been so awsome! She's reviewed all my Naruto fanfics and well I thought I should dedicate this chapter to her! **

**Naruto and Sasuke: Thank you for reviewing! (smiles on Naruto's part)**

**No No 22: Enjoy! Oh! I forgot to tell you guys! Naruto is 15! Sasuke and Sakura are 16! Ok,_ now _can read the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 

Who Are You?

* * *

"Go Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were at the training grounds, training. It was the very next day since our little kitsune and raven had their little lemon-lime moment. Amazingly, Naruto had a quick recovery from _it_. And right now, Naruto and Sasuke were sparring, with Sakura cheering Sasuke on. Both Naruto and Sasuke were panting from all the sparring they've done and were sweating. They eyed each other, both scowling. Then Naruto smirked and winked at Sasuke. Taken by surprise, Sasuke blushed lighlty. At that moment, Naruto took the opportunity and charged at Sasuke, takling him. Both boys toppled over and rolled a for a few moments. When they came to a complete stop, Sakura gasped. Sasuke, who had his eye closed, opened his eyes to see Naruto' crystal clear eyes meet his own onyx eyes. Sasuke looked down and blushed; Naruto was straddling him. 

"Blushing are we," Naruto whispered seductively. Sasuke looked back at Naruto, blushing even more. Naruto smirked down at Sasuke. "You shouldn't blush at a silly litlle thing like this. After what we did yesterday, huh Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke blushed even more, making the blonde chuckle lightly. Sasuke frowned. He then flipped Naruto over, so now he was straddling the blonde.

"I guess I shouldn't blush over a silly little thing, but I think _this _is the correct position," Sasuke whispered with a smirk. Naruto pouted and shook his head before he flipped Sasuke over.

"No, this is," Naruto whispered, grinning. Sasuke chuckled and flipped Naruto once more.

"May I remind you who was on top yesterday," Sasuke whispered. Naruto frowned and flipped Sasuke over again.

"You wouldn't have been on top if I hadn't let you go from my strings of chakra," Naruto whispered in a as-matter-of-fact tone. Sasuke frowned, making the blonde grin in triumph. Sasuke was about to say something back to the blonde, when Naruto got off him; more like Sakura kicked him off.

"GET OFF _MY_ SASUKE-KUN!' Sakura yelled. Sasuke quickly sat up and looked at the direction Naruto was kicked. Naruto was leaning against a tree, out cold. Sasuke wanted to run and help him, but he couldn't do that in front of Sakura. Sakura turned from glaring at the unconsious Naruto to looking at Sasuke with a worried expresion.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?! Don't worry, I got that loser off you," Sakura cooed. She tried to touch Sasuke to comfort him, but Sasuke pulled away and shot her a death glare. **(A/N Readers, you are so going to want to kill Sakura by the end of this chapter.) **Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto, worry filling his eyes. Naruto was still unconsious. Sasuke then got up from the ground and walked towards Naruto, Sakura following close behind.

"Sasuke-kun! Just leave Naruto behind and go out with me!" Sakura whinned. Sasuke shot her a cold glare.

"No," Sasuke said. "It was my fight, you shouldn't have interfeered. And because of you, I have to wait till Naruto wakes up. I'm not going to leave a teammate behind."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said in shock. Sasuke ignored her and crouched by the unconsious Naruto. Sasuke shook Naruto lighlty, but Naruto remained unconsious. Sasuke shook him a bit harder.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. Naruto didn't stir. Suddenly Sakura smacked Naruto up side the head.

"Wake up baka!" Sakura said angrily. Naruto just toppled over onto Sasuke's lap. Sasuke blushed lightly and stared worriedly at Naruto, who was still unconsious. Sasuke pinched Naruto's cheeks and stretched his face, like he always woke Naruto up when he was sent to get Naruto, only to find the blonde sleeping in his bed. The blonde still didn't wake up.

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered as she gently shook Naruto. Nothing. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. Could Naruto be...dead? Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist to check his pulce. It was still there, Naruto was still alive, but his pulse was faint. Sasuke immediately got up and picked up Naruto in a bridal-style.

"Come on, we have to take Naruto to the Hokage," Sasuke said as he started to walk towards the Hokage's office. Sakura followed close behind.

**-At The Hokage's Office-**

"Hokage-sama!" Sasuke said as he barged into the Hokage's office, followed closely behind by Sakura. Tsunade looked up angrily from a huge pile of papers.

"What Uchiha!? Can't you see I'm busy," Tsunade said angrily. Sasuke growled angrily.

"Well get unbusy, because I need your help!" Sasuke said angrily. Tsunade glared at Sasuke.

"You got guts to be talking to me like that Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade said warily. She sighed. "What do you want?"

"I need you to see what the hell is wrong with Naruto! He won't wake up!" Sasuke shouted. It was then Tsunade realized Naruto in Sasuke's arms. Immediately, Tsunade stood from her chair and walked towards Sasuke and the unconsious Naruto. She took one look at Naruto and glared at Sasuke.

"What did you do to him," Tsunade growled at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Tsunade.

"Don't ask me, ask Sakura," Sasuke growled back. Tsunade turned her attention to Sakura who was looking at her feet. Tsunade walked past Sasuke and in front of Sakura.

"What did you do to him?" Tsunade asked dangerously. Sakura gulped.

"I-I kicked him," Sakura said nervously. Tsunade looked at Sakura for a moment.

"Where?" Tsunade asked.

"On th-the h-head," Sakura squeaked, knowing very well Tsunade's bad temper. Tsunade's eye twitched.

"On the head," Tsunade said. Sakura nodded slowly. Sasuke watched, a surprise look on his face. "You kicked him in the head...knowing that you have unbelievable strength and could easily kill him with one blow to the head."

"Y-yes," Sakura sqeaked.

"Why did you kick him?" Tsunade asked.

"Sasuke-kun and N-Naruto were s-sparing and Na-Naruto was on t-top of Sasuke-kun," Sakura said. Tsunade looked at Sakura with a fake smile. Sakura looked at Tsunade frightenly.

"So Uchiha was losing, and you had to make sure Uchiha would win," Tsunade said. She chuckled fasely, before she suddenly sent Sakura flying into the wall with one flick of her funger. "YOU IDIOT! WHO CARES IF UCHIHA LOSES TO NARUTO!? IS UCHIHA WINNING MORE IMPORTANT THEN NARUTO'S HEALTH TO YOU!? Which reminds me...Sasuke follow me."

Tsunade walked out her office, passing Sakura who was rubbing the spot where Tsunade had hit while she cried in pain. Sasuke followed Tsunade with the unconsious Naruto still in his arms. Sasuke looked at Naruto worriedly. Tsunade looked at Sasuke and smirked.

"Tell me...Naruto wasn't on top of you just because of the spar was he?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke blushed but held it in.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said. Tsunade chuckled.

"Don't try to deny it Sasuke. I know a couple when I see one," Tsunade said, making Sasuke blush. Tsunade then stopped in front of a room and faced Sasuke.** (A/N They're at the hospital, just so you know)** "Well, this is where I take Naruto and leave you to worry."

"Eh!?" Sasuke said. Tsunade nodded.

"You can't come in while I do his check up. I'll be done soon," Tsunade said as she took Naruto from Sasuke's arms and walked into the room, leaving Sasuke alone. Sasuke stared at the closed door for a few moments before he let out a cry of frustration. He went and sat down in a chair by the door.

"Stupid Sakura!" Sasuke said angrily. "She's always the one to get in the way! She the one who's always hurting _my_ kitsune! Argh!"

"Sasuke," a voice called out to the raven-haired boy. Sasuke turned to see Neji walking towards him.

"Neji? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked curiously. Neji stood in front of him.

"I was sent to the Hokage's office only to be told that she was at the hospital, so I came to see if the Hokage is here," Neji said plainly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Naruto was knocked out by Sakura and I'm now waiting for Hokage-sama to come and tell me what's wrong with him," Sasuke said plainly as well.

"Naruto is here?" Neji said with a hint of concern in his voice. Sasuke nodded.

"He wouldn't wake up when we tried to wake him," Sasuke said.

"I see," Neji said as he sat next to Sasuke. "Naruto will be ok, so don't worry Sasuke."

"What makes you think I'm worried?" Sasuke said.

"The fact you're here waiting for Hokage-sama's answer about Naruto's condition is proof enough that your worried about him," Neji said. Sasuke scowled. The was an awkward silence for a few moments, until Neji broke it. "How long have you been here?"

"Not so long. You came a few moments after Hokage-sama went in to do Naruto's check up," Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Ah..." Neji said. Sasuke looked at the brunete with a raised brow, but then looked away. "Sasuke..."

"Hn?" Sasuke answered.

"Do you like Naruto?" Neji suddenly asked.

"Eh!?" Sasuke said, blushing lightly. Neji was looking at him seriously.

"Naruto...do you like him...love him to be exact," Neji said.

"Why do you ask?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. _'If he's after __**my**__ kitsune, hell to the no am I going to hand him over.'_

"I am just asking," Neji said.

"What if I say no," Sasuke said, looking at Neji under his intence glare. Neji smirked.

"I was thinking of asking him out," Neji said. Sasuke's eye twitched lighlty. "He is such a cute uke. I _wll_ have him."

"He will never be yours," Sasuke said plainly, a hint of anger in his voice.

"And why is that," Neji said, narrowing his eyes. "It's not like he's yours either."

"As a matter of fact...he is," Sasuke said, glaring at Neji. "No way am I going to let you have _my_ kitsune."

"What makes you think that he's _your_ kitsune?" Neji said.

"The fact that I already fucked Naruto," Sasuke said, with a smirk. Neji looked at Sasuke for a moment before smirking and chuckling lightly. Sasuke growled angrily. "What's so funny?"

"You," Neji said lamely. "It's about time. I was wondering when you and Naruto would get together."

"What do you mean!?" Sasuke said, giving Neji a surprised look. Neji chuckled.

"What I mean is...I'm going to collect my 50 bucks that Gaara now owes me," Neji said with a smirk. Sasuke was now more confused then ever.

"Huh?" Sasuke said.

"You see Sasuke," Neji started to explain. "Konoha already knew that you had feelings for Naruto and that Naruto had feelings for you. Naruto's feelings were kind of obvious; he was always chasing after you, trying to bring you back from Orochimaru. Then your feelings were also obvious; the way you're always protecting Naruto from danger. But we pretended not to know. That's why your fangirls aren't chasing you as much as they used to."

"Come to think of it...your right," Sasuke said. He never really noticed the absences of his fangirls.

"And if you haven't noticed, Ino doesn't call you Sasuke-kun any more; she wanted to call you Sasuke-chan but thought better of it and settled with just Sasuke! To tell the truth...she's the captain of the SasuNaru fanclub..." Neji said with a smile. "The only one that is oblivious of your feelings for Naruto is Sakura. Either that or she's in denile."

"I see," Sasuke said. "So what did you and Gaara bet on?"

Neji smirked.

"A weeks ago, we bet on when were you going to fuck Naruto," Neji said, smirking at Sasuke shocked expression. "I said in one week, while Gaara said in one month. And as you can see, you fucked him up in one week."

"You shouldn't bet on that kind of stuff!" Sasuke yelled, blushing from embarrassment.

"To late to say that," Neji said with a chuckle. "That reminds me, Sasuke who confessed their love first? You or Naruto?"

"Naruto said the words first but he was playing a joke on me, so I'd have to say it was me," Sasuke said. "Why?"

"Damn it! I owe Kiba 20 bucks," Neji said angrily. Sasuke raised a brow. Sasuke was about to say something when the door opened and out came Tsunade. Sasuke got up from his seat.

"I got good news and I got bad news and I got more bad news," Tsunade said.

"What's the good news?" Neji and Sasuke both said.

"The good news is that Naruto's skull, brain, and neck are alright," Tsunade said happily. Sasuke sighed in relief and Neji smiled in relief. "The bad news is that Naruto might be in some sort of comma."

Sasuke and Neji groaned and Tsunade shook her head in sadness.

"And the even worse news is that I owe Shizune 30 bucks!" Tsunade said said glumly. "We had a bet on who will admit their love to a shinobi or villager, and well I thought Naruto would admit it first because he's so loud and junk."

"Wait, you over heard us talk!?" Sasuke shouted. Tsunade nodded. Sasuke scowled. "Can I go in and see Naruto?"

"Of course you can," Tsunade said as Sasuke walked into the room. "Just don't you dare try to molest him while he's in a cooma! If you do, I'll kill you personally!"

Sasuke blushed.

"Why would I molest Naruto in a situation like this!?" Sasuke shouted as Neji laughed. Tsunade shrugged.

"You tell me," Tsunade said with a smirk. Sasuke closed the door behind, muttering things like how perverted people were getting. Sasuke looked around the place; there were five beds on each side of the room, and Sasuke found Naruto resting at the last bed. Sasuke walked towards Naruto and sat in a chair next to his bed. Sasuke frowned worriedly as he gently touched Naruto's face.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, caressing Naruto's face. Slowly, Sasuke leaned forward towards Naruto's lips. He gently preesed his lips against Naruto soft ones. When he broke away, he gazed into Naruto's sleeping face. Sasuke's left Naruto's cheek, only to grab the blonde's hand tightly. Sasuke pressed Naruto's hand against his pale cheek. "Naruto...please wake up."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Sasuke then suddenly heard Tsunade's voice yell from outside. There was a few silent moments before Tsunade started yelling again. "HELL TO THE NO AM I LETTING YOU IN! THAT'S YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR GETTING NARUTO INTO THE HOSPITAL!"

Sasuke now knew who Tsunade was talking to; she was talking to Sakura. Sasuke growled angrily and let go of Naruto's hand. There were a few more silent moments, no doubt Sakura was talking softly to Tsunade, either that or Neji is trying to calm Tsunade down. Sasuke gazed at Naruto as he suddenly heard the door squeak open. He heard footsteps slowly approach him and Naruto.

"H-How is he Sasuke-kun?" came Sakura timid voice. Sasuke looked up to see Sakura gazing at Naruto worriedly. Sasuke growled angrily.

_'The only time she even starts to care about Naruto is when he's hurt badly,'_ Sasuke thought angrily. "He's okay...he's in a comma..."

"Oh..." Sakura said sadly. She then sat at the foot of Naruto's bed, gazing at the blonde worriedly. "This is all my fault."

_'Of course it is! Are you that slow to realize it!' _Sasuke thought agrily, his temper rising even more. "Hn."

Sakura then got up and walked to the other side of the bed across Sasuke. Sakura stared sadly at Naruto, when she suddenly grabbed Naruto's hand. Sasuke's eye twitched angrily when he saw Sakura grab Naruto's hand. How dare she touch him after putting him in the hospital! Sakura pressed Naruto's hand against her cheek just like Sasuke had done a few minutes ago, this made Sasuke even angrier.

"Naruto wake up," Sakura said softly. Sasuke glared at Sakura, but tore his gaze away from her before he decided to kill her. He looked at Naruto's face, wanting to kiss his soft lips once more. Sasuke sighed and slowly grabbed Naruto's hand gently.

_Wake up Naruto! You have to wake up!' _Sasuke thought.

"Wake up Naruto...please," Sakura said in a choke voice. There was few moments of silent as both Sasuke and Sakura stared sadly into Naruto's face. Sasuke suddenly felt Naruto's hand twitch. Sasuke smiled.

"He's waking up," Sasuke said softly. Sakura stared at him.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smiled again, surprising Sakura.

"I just know," Sasuke whispered. As soon as he said those words, Sasuke felt Naruto squeeze his hand slightly. Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing his crystal clear eyes. Sakura sighed in relief while Sasuke smile warmly. Naruto blinked a few times before he looked around. When his eye landed on Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke and Sakura smiled gently.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura said sweetly.

"Hey," Sasuke said warmly. Naruto blinked a few times and stared at Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto slowly sat up and continued to stare at Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura frowned slightly.

"What's up with you Naruto?" Sakura asked, frowning. Sasuke frowned as well. Naruto blinked a few times.

"Who...are you?" Naruto said hesitantly.

* * *

**Sasuke: WTF!**

**Naruto: ...**

**No No 22: Hehehe (sweatdrops) yeah...that's my third chapter! Sorry that I left you in a cliffy and to leave you to your thoughts! It just makes you want to know what happens next! Which makes you to want to read it! Yeah!**

**Sasuke: No No-chan...you're so evil...**

**Naruto: Yeah...**

**No No 22: Muahahahaha (cough cough) haha! Okay I suck at my evil laughing lol! But I'm not **_**that**_** evil! If I was evil...I would have made Naruto die than be in a comma.**

**Sasuke and Naruto: True...**

**No No 22: So don't call me evil...maybe just bad...bad is a lot less worse than evil! But I'm not that bad either! Hmmm...just call me a good plot-maker! Yeah! That's it! a plot-maker! -**

**Naruto: Well then...you're a really good plot-maker No No-chan.**

**No No 22: Why thank-you Naru-chan! Lol! Readers! For those who just want to see Sakura get killed or get heartbroken or something else! I reasure you that Sakura will get tortured somehow! But no killing! Too violent and too overthinking! Maybe her heart gets broken! Yeah! I got the perfect way to do it! I can make her f-**

**Sasuke: (covers No No 22's mouth with hand) Don't give away the plot!**

**Naruto: Yeah! What's the point of writing a fanfic if you give away the plot!?**

**No No 22: (slaps Sasuke's hand away) They won't know all the details! You need details to be satasfied with a story! Details and action!**

**Sasuke and Naruto: True...**

**No No 22: Well bye people! I love ya all! I'll love you even more if you review this chapter! Bye, until next time! REVIEW!**


	4. Amnesia

**In a corner, in a dark room...a figure is crouched down holding a cupcake with a candle.**

**No No 22: Happy birthday to me...happy birthday to me...happy birthday dear No No-chan...happy birthday t-to m-me! (cries)**

**Lights are switched on.**

**Everyone: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NO NO-CHAN! **

**No No 22: (gasp) Aw! You guys did remember!**

**Sasuke: You told us in your other fanfic remember.**

**No No 22: Oh...right...lol!**

**Itachi: Here's your presents No No-chan.**

**Sai: Yeah! Mine's a picture of my penis!**

**Everyone: ...EW!**

**Neji: Mine's a caged bird.**

**Sakura: I didn't get you anything after what you did to my face! (No No 22 had made Sakura look like Michael Jackson in her other fic)**

**Sasuke: Boo! You whore! (Sakura runs off crying) Anyways, mine's a scroll of jutsus.**

**Naruto: Mine's a bowl of ramen!**

**No No 22: Lol! Thanks! The rest of you can tell me in the next A/N! Sorry readers that I took so long! HUGE writers block! SORRY! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Amnesia

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto in shock. Sakura started to laugh.

"Good one Naruto! You almost had me going there!" Sakura said as she smiled at Naruto. Naruto though, continued to stare at Sakura with a questioning look. Sakura became serious and pale. "You're serious aren't you..."

"Yeah," Naruto said, raising a brow.

"Oh no...Oh no...Oh no!" Sakura yelled. "No! You can't have amnesia! You just can't! It's impossible for you to get amnesia! I've hit you some many times in the head and you never gotten amnesia once! AIEE! Hokage-sama is going to kill me!"

As Sakura continued yelling out paniky comments, Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto in shock and horror. Amnesia...that's what Naruto has at this very moment... Naruto doesn't remember anything...his adventures...his friends...his life...but most importantly...Naruto doesn't remember about Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes became half lidded from sadness. Sasuke really wanted to embrace Naruto at the moment... He wanted to toch Naruto, feel him, kiss him...but he couldn't...it wouldn't be the same.

"Sasuke! What are we going to do!?" Sakura's paniky voice brought Sasuke from his thoughts. Sasuke looked at Sakura who was scared...then to Naruto who was confused. Sasuke sighed sadly.

"Tell Tsunade," Sasuke said coldly, not taking his eyes off Naruto.

"WHAT! SHE'LL KILL ME!" Sakura yelled.

"YEAH BUT SHE MIGHT HAVE A CURE FOR NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled angrily, making Sakura 'eep'. Before another word was said, Sakura scurried to the door. Naruto and Sasuke were left alone in the room in an awkward silence.

"...What's your name?" Naruto said, breaking the silence. Sasuke felt his hear throb in pain as it broke. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes sadly.

"Uchiha...Sasuke," Sasuke said. Naruto blinked a few times and nodded.

"Do I know you?" Naruto said in a very serious voice, that for a moment, Sasuke didn't believe it was Naruto.

"You should. You've known me for a long time," Sasuke said sadly. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a long time.

"Who was that girl?" Naruto asked. Sasuke scowled.

"Haruno Sakura. She's the one that made you forget everything," Sasuke growled out. Naruto raised a brow in surprise.

"Really! ...She seemed really nice...except for the whole paniking thing," Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke scowled at the smile, for he knew that he only had gotten that smile. "...She's really pretty too...I wonder if she'd go out with me?"

"EH!?" Sasuke yelled out shocked. Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise.

"Do I already have a relationship with someone?" Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke nodded.

"You sure hell do!" Sasuke said angrily. Naruto raised a brow in amazement.

"With who?" Naruto asked. Sasuke hesitated; should he tell him that he had a relationship with him?

'_Hell yeah! He's my kit!' _Sasuke raored in his mind. "You have a relationship with m-

"HE HAS WHAT!?"

Sasuke and Naruto flinched at the loud yell of Tsunade. There was a loud terrified squeak, no doubt from Sakura, as there was a loud crash.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID! ARGH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I WANT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! AND THIS ALL HAPPENED BECAUSE DIDN'T WANT SASUKE TO LOSE TO NARUTO!"

"I'm sorry! AIEE!"

CRASH! BAM! BANG! CRASH! THUMP! BAM! CRASH!

"Hokage-sama please calm down! If you kill Sakura, Naruto will never forgive you!"

All at once...the crashing stopped...all thanks to Neji's quick thinking. The door to Naruto's room slammed open as Tsunade walked in, followed by a worried Neji and a terrified Sakura covered with a bruises and cuts.Tsunade walked up to Naruto and embraced the blonde. Naruto just sat there, confused.

"I don't want to be rude, but...who the hell are you people and why are you hugging me!?" Naruto said loudly. Tsunade release Naruto from the hug and looked into Naruto's face.

"Stupid brat! Why did you have to go and get yourself amnesia!" Tsunade said sadly. "I'm Tsunade...Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves."

"And I'm Hyuga Neji. A friend of yours..." Neji said sadly as well. Sakura was about to say something, but Naruto cut him short.

"Your Haruno Sakura...right?" Naruto said. Everyone gasped except for Sasuke.

"Y-You remember me!" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No...Sasuke told me..." Naruto said seriously, making everyone scowl. Tsunade sighed miserably and looked at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke...but I can't do anything," Tsunade said. "Well there is a cure...but the ingrediants are hard to find and it takes about a week or two to make!"

"Make the cure..." Sasuke said, looking at Tsunade with pleading eyes. Tsunade looked into Sasuke's eyes for a long time and sighed.

"Fine...I'll look for them when I get the chance, but in the mean time...help Naruto regain some of his memory," Tsunade said, glancing at Naruto, who was scowling at all of them. Tsunade then turned her attention to Sakura. "AND YOU!"

"N-n-nani(what)?" Sakura squeaked.

"STAY AWAY FROM NARUTO AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE! IF HE GETS HURT AGAIN, I SWEAR I _WILL_ KILL YOU!" Tsunade roared, making everyone sweatdrop and Sakura sqeak in fear. Tsunade huffed one more time before she left the room. Neji glanced at Sasuke then at Naruto and sighed sadly.

"Even collecting my money from Gaara doesn't make me feel better..." Neji said gloomly. "Well see you around Sasuke, Sakura...Naruto."

"Bye," they all said but Naruto as Neji also left. Naruto looked at Sasuke then to Sakura and scowled.

"Well...where do I live!?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at Naruto sadly.

"In an apartment," Sasuke said plainly.

"Can you take me there? I don't know where it is?" Naruto said politely. Sasuke nodded and stood up, along with Naruto and Sakura.

"Lets go..." Sasuke said glumly as he lead Naruto out of the hospital and towards his home.

* * *

**No No 22: Yeah my 4th chapter! I know, it's short! But like I said, I had writer's block! Even I'm a bit disappointed with it... Next chapter...I'll try to make longer, interesting, and longer! Lol!**

**Hinata: No No-chan... m-my present i-is a ch-chocolate c-cake.**

**Kiba: Mine's a brand new puppy!**

**Shino: ...a cage of butterflies...**

**Ino: PAPER! You know, for you to draw lots and lots of Naruto pictures! Here are some pencils and ink too!**

**Chouji: Mines (munch, munch) is some (munch) BBQ pork. (munch, munch)**

**Shikamaru: What a drag. Mines a pillow for you to take naps.**

**Lee: Mines a youthful greensuit! So you cn spend you youthfulness wearing this! **

**Everyone: ...**

**Ten Ten: Here's some weapons!**

**Temari: I got you a fan!**

**Kankuro: A MEXICAN PUPPET!**

**No No 22: Lol!**

**Gaara: COOKIES! I LOVE COOKIES! Did you know chocolate-chip cookies have chocolate-chips in them!?**

**No No 22: ... O.o Uh...yeah...thanks... Lol! Thanks for the gifts everyone! Oh and readers! Don't forget to-**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**


	5. Wha?

**No No 22: Hey guys!**

**Naruto: Hey No No-chan!**

**Sasuke: Hey...**

**No No 22: I'm so sorry for super late update! (bows down severaly times in apology) I had HUGE writers block.**

**Sasuke: Yeah... It's been one whole year since your last post...**

**Naruto: But we forgive you!! **

**No No 22: Aww! Thanks guys! (glomps Sasuke and Naruto)**

**Naruto and Sasuke: Aah! (fall over)**

**No No 22: Woops, ehehehe... '' Well anyways, um I tried so hard on this chapter! I thank everyone that reviewed and gave me some idea! You guys are awesome **

**Naruto: On with the story! XD**

**Sasuke: Enjoy... (smirks)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter 5

Wha?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"So this is my home?"

"Yeah pretty much..." Sasuke said as he looked under the welcome mat and found a key there. The raven stood up and opened the door with the key. He motioned Naruto to enter first. "After you..."

Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously and didn't step in. Sasuke raised a brow, confused. He knew that Naruto didn't remember much of anything, but would the blonde really doubt him? Sasuke felt a pang of hurt at the thought. He never really thought that would ever happen. For his blonde to ever doubt him.

"How did you know there was a key under the mat? Isn't it supposed to be my house?" Naruto said. He found it strange that this Sasuke guy knew there was a key under the mat. It was his house, not Sasuke's. So he should know where the key was or have it with him or something! But the bad thing about it was that he _didn't _know where the key really was. He just found out that it was under the mat...an understandable place to put a key...right? Naruto scrucnhed up his nose. His thoughts didn't make sence and it was confusing him.

"I came to your house a lot... You came to mine a lot too..." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a long time. So he and Sasuke were really close... Did he knew where Sasuke's key was?

"Did I know where your key was?" Naruto said, pouting slightly. Sasuke smirked slightly and nodded.

"Yeah. If you remembered, you would know that my key is always under the small statue of a dragon on my porch," Sasuke said, his smirk turning into a sweet smile. Naruto blinked a few times, not really expecting Sasuke to tell him that. Sasuke motioned Naruto to go into his house again. "Now get in, it's getting cold."

"Hai..." Naruto mumbled as he walked in. Sasuke followed Naruto inside and looked around the apartment. It was still clean from a week ago. Sasuke smiled to himself. He had finally gotten Naruto into the habbit of cleaning his apartment every time it go dirty. But now, the blonde would remember anything of that. Sasuke's smile disappeared and glanced at the blonde, who was looking around his apartment is awe.

"You must be hungry... I'll make some ramen I guess," Sasuke said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ramen?" Naruto said, following Sasuke into the kitchen. What was ramen? He had no idea what it was, but at the same time he felt like he should know...

"You can't even remember what ramen is!?" Sasuke said in disbelief. Naruto shook his head.

"Was I supposed to?" Naruto said, feeling like he did something wrong. Sasuke shook his head.

"It's not important or anything, but you used to love ramen. Your whole diet was based off of ramen!" Sasuke said, his eyes narrowed in worry. For Naruto to forget what ramen was, that was devistating! It just further proves that Naruto really did forget about everything.

"...Oh..." was all Naruto said. Sasuke sighed deeply and resumed making ramen. The whole time he was making it, Sasuke's mind was occupied thoughts. Most of them involved Naruto, like if they would ever make the cure for his amnesia? What if they couldn't find it? What if Tsunade made a mistake and poisoned Naruto?

"Sasuke... I think they're done..."

"Wha?" Sasuke said lamely. He looked around to see Naruto standing next to him. Naruto pointed at the ramens.

"I think they're done.."

"Oh! Right..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I was just lost in thought that's all..." Sasuke said, his cheeks growing warm. Naruto stared at Sasuke with a blank expression. Sasuke's blushed deeped under Naruto's intence gaze as he served their ramen in two plates. "Here you go..."

Naruto took the ramen that was handed to him and said a small 'arigato' before he walked over to the small table and sat down. Sasuke sat across from him and ate his ramen silently. He noticed that Naruto wasn't eating and frowned.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really..."

"You should at least try it a bit..."

"...Okay..."

Sasuke watched as the blonde cautiously took his chopsticks and began to ate his ramen at a slow pace. Sasuke smiled when he saw those azure eyes brighten up and Naruto's eating pace quickened.

"This really is good!!" Naruto said brightly, his eyes shining. Sasuke chuckled and nodded. And so they ate in a happy silence.

**-x- -x-**

"It's getting late... You should get some rest Naruto..." Sasuke said warmly as he stood up from the couch. Naruto pouted slightly.

"B-but i don't wanna go to bed..." Naruto whinned softly. Sasuke smiled and flicked the blondes forehead.

"Too bad..." Naruto crossed his arms in defeat, his pout still there. After they ate their ramen, Sasuke explained a few things to Naruto like his likes, dislikes, people he should know, and other basic things... The only thing he didn't say was about their relationship. After that, Naruto had asked Sasuke to talk about himself, and the raven did as he was told... Naruto had been shocked when Sasuke told him about his clan, and blushed when Sasuke said that he was his best friend. Then after that, they played a few games of cards (after Sasuke explained to Naruto how to play).

Naruto watched as Sasuke went into a certain room and a few moments later came back to the living room, dressed in PJs.

"Well aren't you coming?" Sasuke said, raising a brow. Naruto blushed slightly and nodded.

"Y-yeah..." Naruto immediately got up and staggered after Sasuke, who went back into the room. "Whose room is this?"

"Yours," Sasuke said as he sat on an orange sheet covered bed. Naruto frowned slightly as he looked around. The room was completely orange...

"Did I really paint my room like this?" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke nodded.

"You loved orange...and you said you looked good in it..." Sasuke said, looking Naruto up and down. The blonde did look good in orange... Feeling eyes on him, Naruto looked at Sasuke and blushed when the raven was looking at him intently.

"O-oh..." Naruto said. Then, something finally hit Naruto. "...Hey... Don't you have to go to your house?"

"I decided I'm going to spend the night... "Sasuke said as he layed back on the blonde's bed. Naruto frowned.

"And are those my PJs?!"

"No they're mine... I brought a pair over from my house since I spent the night here so much..."

"...Oh..."

Naruto was surprised when Sasuke said that. He spent the night here a lot?

_'How close were we?' _Naruto thought, his eyes narrowing. That question has been haunting him. He didn't know why, but he felt that it was really important.

"You should change into your PJs too..."

Naruto blushed when Sasuke said that.

"Well shouldn't you leave!?" Naruto said with a huff. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Why should I?" he said simply. Naruto huffed, but he let it go. Instead he began to undress and quickly pulled on his PJs, and all that time he felt Sasuke's eyes on him. Naruto felt embarrassed and weird of course, but at the same time it felt right. Like it wasn't the first Naruto had undressed in front of Sasuke...

_'Sasuke said we went to the bath house together...'_ Naruto thought, as he turned to face Sasuke, only to see the raven staring at him with his dark eyes. _'I love his eyes... They're so...warm and so...amazing...'_

"So you gonna sleep or not?"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts.

"Wha?" Naruto mumbled. He blushed when Sasuke patted the space next to him. "I'M NOT SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED AS YOU!!"

"..." Naruto blinked a few times. Did he just see hurt in those dark eyes? Sasuke sighed before he got out of Naruto bed, went to the closet, and pulled out a futon.

"Fine... I'll sleep on the ground ok," Sasuke said gently, smiling warmly. Naruto felt suddenly guilty.

"N-No I'll sleep on the ground..." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke smiled warmly at the blonde and shook his head.

"No it's ok. You sleep on your bed."

"..."

"I'm serious Naruto. You sleep in your--

"Did we sleep together in the same bed?" Sasuke's eyes widened a bit at the unexptected question, before they narrowed sadly.

"...Yeah... The funny thing is, you were the one who suggested it first... You said since I spilled milk all over your stuffed fox, that I was gonna be your stuffed animal for a night..." Sasuke said with a smile as he recalled the memory. "We aruged about it before I finally gave in and we slept in the same bed... The next night, you said you needed to teddy bear again... Two weeks later you said that I was your official teddy bear..."

Naruto blushed as Sasuke chuckled. Did he really say that? Naruto scratched the back of his neck as he looked away.

"...Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

"...I-I want you to be my teddy bear..." Naruto blushed deeply as he said those words. Sasuke blushed too, but smiled nontheless.

"...ok..."

Naruto climbed into bed, and as soon as he did, he felt Sasuke climb in next to him. Naruto turned his body around so he was looking right into Sasuke's warm eyes, that gazed at him.

"Wh-what did I do now?" Naruto said, his face as read as a tomatoe as he said that. Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"You would then hug me around the torso and fall asleep," Sasuke said with a smile loving the fact that Naruto was blushing cutely. "But you don't have to if you don't want to... After all, this would be like your first time doing this since you have amnesia and all."

"..."

"Naruto?"

"Mm..." Naruto mumbled as he then got closer to Sasuke and snuggled into his chest. Sasuke blushed when Naruto did this and didn't move. "...A-aren't you going to hug me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"...yes..."

Sasuke smiled warmly before he gently wrapped an arm around Naruto. With a flushed face, Naruto's ees became glazed over. He stayed that way for a while, his face gently pressed against Sasuke's chest and clung tightly to his shirt. But after a moment, he nuzzled Sasuke's chest and took in the ravens scent. Closing his eyes, Naruto nuzzled Sasuke once more. He liked the way Sasuke smelled...he smelled nice.

"Sasu...ke..." Naruto mumbled as he burried his face into Sasuke's chest and fell asleep. That whole time Sasuke had been staring at Naruto lovingly. And now that he was asleep... Sasuke slightly leaned forward and kissed the blonde's forhead, his grip around on the blonde tightened, bringing him closer.

"I love you kit..." Sasuke mumbled and then fell into a deep sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**No No 22: Well...there's the chapter... It ain't much but it's...well it ain't much... (hangs head an failure)**

**Naruto: Well it's something!! **

**Sasuke: But it could have been longer.**

**No No 22: (has chibi tears of failure)**

**Naruto: But it's still something!! It's better than nothing!!**

**Sasuke: But it's been over a year and it's so sh--**

**Naruto: YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!**

**No No 22: I'm sorry readers!! I'VE FAILED YOU!! (cries in her corner of gloom)**

**Naruto: o.o'' Um...well...review!!**

**Sasuke: Even if it is a short chapter... -.-''**

**No No 22: Oh I almost forgot!! (she cheered up so quick XD) Um... if there's any people who like to RP(role play)...um... I sorta got this site...and yeah... It would be nice if you guys join... If it makes you feel better...there's a yaoi board!!**

**Naruto: Which means you can post all the yaoi you want... o.o**

**Sasuke: And there's a fanfiction board, so you can post your fanfictions if you want -.-**

**No No 22: Yup!! So please join, i might not deserve it but please!! I think the URL is on my profile... o.o''**


	6. Breakfast

**Sasuke: ............ -.-**

**Naruto: Hey everybody!!! =D Um... No No-chan isn't here because well.... she's drepressed... o-o''**

**Sasuke: Because of her last chapter... **

**No No 22: (still crying in her corner of gloom)**

**Sasuke: see...**

**Naruto: And well she told us to start the chapter... ^^'**

**Sasuke: She barely could say a word without sobbing... -_-'**

**No No 22: FAILURE!!!!!! (cries harder)**

**Sasuke: ........ -_-''**

**Naruto: anyways... o.o'' On with the chapter!!! =D**

**-x- -x-**

_**Chapter 6: Breakfast...**_

"Sasuke....."

_His dark hair... his warm dark eyes.... He smiled at him warmly and called his name out. His voice was so rich..._

"Sasuke....."

_He was sitting at the bridge as they waited for Kakashi-sensei.... He always had that adorable bored expression.... And he always looked so cool, while he looked like such a dork..._

"Saaaaaaasuke...."

_He was sitting on crate in a small room.... He had a scowl on his face and he didn't know why....._

"Sasukeeeeeee....."

_He was kissing him....His tongue massaging his own.... He left a trail of kisses down his neck...._

"S-Sasuk-ke...."

"What?"

Naruto's eyes snapped wide open only to see a pair of dark eyes staring down at him with a raised brow.

"OH MY GOD!! THIEF!!!!"

**WHAM!**

"Ugh...." Sasuke groaned as he laid on the ground with a red hand print across his right cheek.

"A-ah!!! Sa-Sasuke! G-Gomen ne!" Naruto apologized as he stared down at Sasuke from the bed with a guilty look in his eyes. He couldn't believe he had just slapped Sasuke like that!! '_Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!'_

"I-It's okay, N-Naruto..." Sasuke said as he sat up, rubbing his cheek. He smiled at the worring blonde to reassure him, but it didn't have much affect. The blonde scrambled off his bed and crawled up to Sasuke.

"Did I hit you hard?" Naruto said worriedly, lightly touching the visible red mark.

"No...." Sasuke said through clenched teeth, smiling forcefully at the blonde so not to show the pain. Naruto really could hit hard, for such a small slender boy. Naruto stared at Sasuke with large azure eyes, as if he we're trying to decide whether to flick a huge spider of the raven. Finally, Naruto retreated his hand and just sat there in front of Sasuke.

"...So are going to tell me what you were dreaming?" Sasuke said after a long irritating silence between them. Naruto immediately turned a bright red and quickly looked down at his lap. Sasuke couldn't help but a smirk grace his features. He knew exactly what Naruto was dreaming from the way the blonde had been moaning his name. Sasuke teasingly leaned forward, till his mouth was right by a bright red ear. "You can tell me..."

"Ngh.... " Naruto shuddered at Sasuke's hot breath, his face flushed. He let out a small gasp when he felt something wet lick the shell of his earlobe. "Sa..... "

"Im hungry Naruto..." Sasuke said with a husky voice, gently nibbling Naruto's ear, earning a small whine from the blonde. "Are you hungry?"

"U-un(yeah)... Sasuke," Naruto breathed out as Sasuke slowly pushed him down on the floor. The blonde placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and mewled when Sasuke kissed his neck. Sasuke smirked as he nipped at the sensitive skin, then lightly licking it. Naruto turned his head to allow Sasuke more access to his neck, his face pink with pleasure. Sasuke chosed a spot on Naruto's soft neck and and sucked it. Sasuke knew he had made a nice little hickey when the blonde whimpered. Sasuke drew back and smirked at his work, now everyone will know that Naruto was his and his alone.

He looked at the blonde through dark warm eyes, and slightly turned pink at the sight of Naruto's flushed face. Sasuke gulped, before he then captured the blonde lips into a hesitant kiss. Naruto didn't react at first, his mind in a state of shock. But after a moment, Naruto began to move his lips against Sasuke's, making the timid kiss into a desperate kiss. Sasuke didn't complain, as he slid his tongue through Naruto's parted lips and into the warm wetness of Naruto's mouth.

"A-ah!..... ngh...." Naruto moaned as Sasuke's wet muscle gently coaxed his, then lightly touching senstive places. Unable to resist, Naruto lightly sucked Sasuke's tongue, earning a groan from the raven above him, much to the blonde's pleasure. Soon, they broke the heated kiss, both panting lightly. Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes with hazy azure eyes, blinking lazily once in a while. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle, then leaning down and placed a light kiss on Naruto's neck.

"I'll make us breakfast..." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear before getting off the flustered blonde and leaving the room with a satasfied smirk. Naruto was left there on the ground, his face flushed and his breathing still uneven.

"He kissed me..." Naruto mumbled to himself as he placed his hand over the place Sasuke had left a hickey. Naruto groaned as the dream came back to him. It felt so much better in real life than in a dream when Sasuke kissed him. But his dream felt so real too... And why would Sasuke kiss him? The question that's been haunting Naruto replayed in his head. How close were he and Sasuke? Then a thought hit Naruto. Back at the hospital.... Sasuke had told him he was in a relationship...and Sasuke was about answer, but he was interupted.... Naruto then frowned. If he was in a relationship, why would Sasuke kiss him!?

_"That jerk!!! Making me cheat on my girlfriend!!" _Naruto growled as he scrambled to his feet and stomped out of his room. But as he neared the kitchen, more thoughts hit Naruto. Supposingly, he and Sasuke were really close... Sasuke knew where his keys were, he had some of his clothes over here at his house, he probably even has his own toothbrush here!! And what's more is that they slept in the same bed a lot...and he used Sasuke as a teddy bear....

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke greeted the blonde as he pours hot water into two ramen cups. But Naruto, who was just standing there, staring at nothing, didn't greet back. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and looked at Naruto with concern. "Naruto?"

"Sasuke...were we lovers?" Naruto suddenly said, looking up at Sasuke with a serious expression. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and his face became pink. There was a moment of silence as Sasuke stared into Naruto's pleading blue eyes.

".....Yes....we were...." Sasuke mumbled, feeling all of a sudden nervous. Naruto blinked and stared at Sasuke.

"...Was I haveing an affair with you? You know...I had a girlfriend and I was....with you..." Naruto said softly. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. You never had a relationship with a girl..." Sasuke replied almost as softly.

"Does that mean I had a relationships with guys?" Naruto asked, his eyes slightly wide. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head.

"No... You're first and only relationship was with me..." Sasuke said, smiling warmly at the blonde. "And you were my first and only as well..."

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a long time, letting the words sink in.

"So that's why..." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up to meet Sasuke's gaze.

"That's why you came to my house so much... That's why you had PJs over here... That's why we slept together and you were my teddy bear.... That's why I trust you so much..." Naruto murmered. Sasuke stared at Naruto with wide eyes, before they became soft.

"Well....before we confessed to one another... We were really good friends...best friends..." Sasuke said. The blonde stared at Sasuke with a troubled look in his eyes. Before Sasuke could ask what's wrong, the blonde ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him, burrying his face into the taller boy's chest. Sasuke instantly wrapped his arms around Naruto's slender frame, a warm smile plastered on his lips.

"I want to remember...." Naruto mumbled, clutching Sasuke's shirt tightly, like he didn't want to ever let go. Sasuke stared at Naruto lovingly before placing a kiss on top of Naruto's head.

"You will... Little by little you will," Sasuke said confidentally. "We'll see Tsunde today and ask her about the potion that gets rid of amnesia ok..."

Naruto nodded into Sasuke's chest, still holding the raven tightly. Sasuke chuckled before he gently plucked Naruto off him, kissing the blonde gently on the lips.

"I'm just glad I can kiss you again..." Sasuke breathed into the kiss, before turning around and pouring their ramen into two bowls. Naruto watched the raven with glazed over eyes. He felt so strange...a good strange though... The feeling in his chest was so overwhelming, he thought it would suffocate him. Naruto finally craked. He turned the raven around and pulled him down for a desperate kiss. Sasuke was surprised when he felt Naruto's tongue licking his bottom lip. Sasuke watched with lustful eyes as he granted Naruto access and the blonde's tongue immediately slid in, gently sucking, nibbling on Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke, returning the kiss just as passionately, slid his hand under Naruto's shirt, gently rubbing the smooth flat stomache. Naruto mewled into the kiss, slightly panting now. Sasuke slid his hands up the blonde chest, his finger gently brushing against two pink nubs.

"Hah!" Naruto panted breaking the kiss, a bit saliva trailed down the side of his mouth. Sasuke smirked before he gently nibbled on Naruto's ear.

"Why are you acting like this Naruto? What is it?" Sasuke whispered huskily into the panting blonde's ear. The blonde whined softly as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, letting his aching erection poke into Sasuke's inner thigh.

"I-I need you..." Naruto said breathlessly. The blonde then gently broght his body closer to Sasuke's, his erection rubbed against Sasuke's hardening erection, causing friction. Sasuke groaned as Naruto moaned with pleasure. "I waaant you, Sasuke..."

**-x- -x-**

**Naruto: ................ (super mega blush)**

**Sasuke: ............... (blushing too)**

**No No 22: (stares at what she wrote) o.o ....................... The ending is smexy ;D lol XD**

**Sasuke: At least she stopped crying... -///-''**

**Naruto: ........ o///o''**

**No No 22: You know you liked it ;D Anyways... I'm sorry for the emotional break down I had ehehehe ^^'' I've been emotional all month!!! So yup .... REVIEW!!! For them (points at Sasuke and Naruto)**

**Sasuke and Naruto: Onegai! (are chibi XD)**

**No No 22: well...till next time... (wink wink, nudge nudge XD)**


	7. NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!**

Hey guys!! Ok I'll be gone for a week...no big deal right!! But....that week might turn into three months... so if i don't post for three months in a row its because im no where near internet resources ok!!!! Well yup... That's all I wanted you guys to know!!! TAKE CARE MY DEAR READERS!!!!


	8. Remember

**No No 22: FELIZ NAVIDA!!! ^^ (has a huge red bag)**

**Sasuke: Froehliche Weihnachten.... -_- (is wearing a Santa hat)**

**Naruto: Kurimasu Omedato ^^ (is wearing an angel costume)**

**No No 22: In other words...**

**All the Naruto Charries: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! (large explosion and sparkles of red, green, gold, and silver fall from the sky)**

**Naruto: Today is christmas and we, as in me, Sasuke, and No No-chan plan to give you a big present!!!**

**Sasuke: One that'll make you fall out of your chair....maybe... **

**No No 22: I hope you're prepared!!! =D **

**Sasuke: So without a further a do...**

**Naruto: We present to you!!!! ^^**

**No No 22: Your gift =D (opens big red bag, and you ish swallowed into the bag)**

**-x- -x-**

_**Chapter 7: Remember...**_

Sasuke gently licked a trail from Naruto's jaw line up to his temple.

"You want me?" Sasuke said softly, earning a nod from the flustered blonde.

"I need you," Naruto whined, tugging on Sasuke shirt. Sasuke smirked lightly.

"Really?"

"Y-yes.." Naruto breathed as he pulled Sasuke into a deep kiss. Naruto didn't know how or when but he suddenly found himself in Sasuke's lap on his bed, both shirtless, kissing furiously. Their tongues were intwined with each other while their hands travled across each other's body.

"Ng......nah...."

Naruto's face was the unusual pink Sasuke went crazy about, his slender body pressed against Sasuke's more masculine one. Sasuke's hands were rubbing circles on Naruto lower back, as he soon dominated in the kiss. One of his hands then slowly rose up and captured a pink nub, making Naruto gasp. Sasuke smirked before he lowered his mouth and captured the untouched nipple while he tweaked the other with his hand. Naruto moaned as he threw his head back and stared up at the ceiling with hazy eyes. The blonde closed his eyes, panting slightly as Sasuke switched nipples.

"Sa...Sasuke..." Naruto moaned as he opened his lust filled eyes and looked down at Sasuke who looked up from teasing Naruto now hard pink nub.

"Hm?"

"I-I want..... I-I want to taste you...." Naruto said, slightly embarrassed. Sasuke stared at Naruto with steady eyes before leaning up and capturing Naruto's lips in a heated kiss.

"Do whatever you want," He breathed into the kiss.

"H-hai...." Naruto said as he brok the kiss and scrambled off Sasuke's lap. Sasuke watched the blonde crouch in front of him and unzipped his pants with trembling hands. Sasuke smirked slightly. He was going to let Naruto have his way this time. He wanted Naruto to do whatever he please with his body. He would even consider Naruto to top this time if the blonde asked nicely. Sasuke hissed and was brought out of his thoughts when the blonde's trembling hand pulled out his hard member. Sasuke groaned when Naruto licked the tip of his member. He remembered, last time he was too proud and didn't want to make any noise at all. But today, he'll please Naruto by being vocal when needed.

Naruto was happy to hear Sasuke groan, it encouraged him to keep going. Naruto took Sasuke's head into his mouth, and lightly sucked, pleased when Sasuke groaned again. The blonde smoothly slid his lips up and down Sasuke's shaft, his pace quicked with every second. He could here an occasional groan escape Sasuke's lips, but the sound Sasuke would ususally make was the heavy panting. Naruto ran his tongue along a vein and let go of Sasuke's member for a moment...before he deep throated Sasuke, earning a loud groan for his skillful work.

"Naruto.... I-I'm going to come..." Sasuke warned Naruto before he groaned as Naruto raked his teeth along Sasuke's shaft.

_"Na-Naruto," Sasuke gasped out. Naruto hummed in responce and Sasuke let a moan out again. "I'm g-going to cum."_

Naruto blinked a few times. Was that one of his memories? Did he and Sasuke already had sex once before? Still slightly confused, Naruto hummed like he did the last time...like in his memory. Sasuke let out one final groan before his seeds spilled into Naruto's awaiting mouth. The blonde happily swallowed the semen, a bit dribbled down the side of his mouth. Blonde finally let go of Sasuke and looked up at the raven.

"D-did I do good?" Naruto said, tilting his head slightly. The raven, still slightly panting smiled and nodded.

"You did....amazing, Sasuke said in a husky voice before leanig and planting a kiss on the blonde forehead. Sasuke then licked off the mess he had made on Naruto's face, the blonde's heat radiating off him.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mewled, wrapping his arms around the raven's neck and pulling him into a kiss. Again, Naruto's memory didn't serve him so good. One second he was kissing Sasuke, and the next he was completely naked in Sasuke's lap, kissing him furiously.

"S-Sasuke...." Naruto moaned as he began to do a circular movement in Sasuke's lap, trying rearrouse Sasuke. Sasuke's face was pink from pleasure, but it wasn't a bright red like Naruto's. Sasuke grunted when Naruto began to slightly thrust against him and his rehardening member. "Sa-Sasuke! I-I'm aching so bad...."

Sasuke stared at Naruto's flushed pleading face with a glazed look. The blonde groaned as his hand reached for his aching cock, since it was never releaved, but Sasuke's hand stopped his hand.

"I'll help you..." Sasuke's husky voice filled Naruto's sence, followed by pleasure when a hand wrapped around him. The blonde moaned as Sasuke began to pump him, but whined when he realized Sasuke was teasing him with a slow pace.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whined, panting slightly. Sasuke smirked but granted Naruto wish and pumped faster, earning moans from the blonde. Gently, Sasuke laid Naruto on his back, his hand still had a firm grip on his shaft. The blonde panted as he looked up at the boy above him with a slight questioning expression. Sasuke smiled at the blonde before he released him, Naruto whined at the loss, but suddenly let out a scream when Sasuke's mouth swallowed him. The blonde instinctively thrust forward into Sasuke's mouth moaning at the sensation. Sadly, Sasuke placed his hands on his hips, preventing him from doing that again. But nontheless, the blonde was pleased as Sasuke's lips slid up and down his member. Naruto grabbed a fistful of dark locks, moaning as he put the back of his hand over his eyes.

"Sa.... Sa-Sasuke!!" Naruto moaned loudly. "I-I'm going to come!"

Sasuke immediately released the blonde, earning a whine from the said blonde below him. Sasuke smiled warmly, kissing Naruto's tan thight lovingly, earning a stare from Naruto, who was still huffing.

"Not yet..." Sasuke whispered as he gently rubbed Naruto's sides. Naruto closed his eyes and pressed his hands against Sasuke's bare chest when the raven leaned down and left butterfly kisses on his neck. Sasuke was being so gentle to him, so sweet... The said raven was lovingly leaving a trail of kisses down and up Naruto's neck before he gently nibbled on the blonde's earlobe. He wanted to please Naruto gently and lovingly, and he was glad that he was succeeding.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered as the raven captured his swollen lips, just for a moment. "I want you inside me...."

Sasuke stared down at Naruto with a slight worried face.

"You sure you want this.... Naruto?" Sasuke said gently, kissing Naruto's temple.

_"I'm waiting," Naurot said. Sasuke then got the picture, his eyes filled with worried and lust._

_"You sure you want this?" Sasuke said. _

_"Yes. I want you to do it," Naruto said. _

"Y-Yes..." Naruto said breathlessly, not bothered by the sudden flashbacks that had been attacking him this whole time. He actually welcomed them. He wanted to remember everything. Sasuke smiled and kissed the blonde's forehead. Naruto though, was confused when Sasuke pulled away and got off the bed. He felt slightly rejected, but that all changed when Sasuke came back carrying a bottle of lotion in his hand. The blonde watched as Sasuke pulled off his jeans and climbed back onto the bed. The blonde was slightly caught off gaurd when Sasuke pulled him into a heated kiss, leaving the blonde breathless. Naruto mewled when the raven led a trail of kissed down his navel and paused where blonde locks began to grow. Sasuke then pressed the blonde's legs against Naruto's chest as he teasingly licked his entrance, earning a gasp from the blonde below him. It was a strange feeling when he felt Sasuke plunge his tongue inside him, but it felt good nontheless. Naruto moaned as Sasuke moistened his entrance, licking inside him. The blonde felt his body on fire when Sasuke pulled out his tongue and licked a trail up his thigh. While the blonde laid there, trying to catch his breath, Sasuke scooped a bit a lotion and rubbed it on his aching erection. Sasuke then put Naruto's legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance.

"Ready?" Sasuke said, his face slightly pink. Naruto then found himself being nervous and tenced up. He thinks he has already done this with Sasuke... He thinks... But he can't say for sure, because he couldn't remember anything of Sasuke being inside him. Naruto's slender figure was slightly trembling as he nodded. Sasuke senced the blonde's nervousness and smiled sweetly. He leaned downward, and kissed Naruto's forehead as he slid into the blonde.

"A-ah!! Sasuke t-too... I-it hurts!!" Naruto cried, tears forming at the corner of his clear blue eyes. Sasuke kissed the tears away.

"Relax Naruto... It'll feel good after a while.... I promise.." Sasuke said soothingly, waiting for Naruto to relax. The blonde's breathing was heavy and he took deep breaths trying to call his nerves and tence body. His breath hitched when he felt Sasuke slide in till he was fully sheath. Sasuke kissed Naruto's closed eyes lids as the blonde got used to his size.

"M-move...." Naruto said huskily after a while. Sasuke oblidged and began to move at a slow pace, his scowl deepened with every wince Naruto made. Sasuke quickened his thrusts, feeling slightly guilty for not preparing Naruto for this.

"Ah!!" Naruto gasped as he saw stars. "Th-there! Sasuke hit i-it there!"

Sasuke smiled, glad that Naruto was finally enjoying this. And so Sasuke did what he was told, and kept aiming for Naruto's prostate with every thrust, hitting it many time, sending Naruto to heaven. Naruto's face was flushed, his blond bangs stuck to his face as he panted heavily, letting out moans. Sasuke's face was a much lighter pink, his bangs also stuck to his face, but he didn't make much noise as he thrusted into Naruto.

"H-Have we d-done this before Sasuke?" Naruto panted then moaned as Sasuke hit his special spot. Sasuke stared at the blonde below him with a slight surprised expression. He pace slowed down as Naruto's azure eyes opened to meet his. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's neck.

"Yes..." Sasuke breath against the soft tanned skin as he continued to thrust into Naruto, but more gently. The blonde turned his face to allow Sasuke more access to his neck.

"Wh-where did we...."

Sasuke chuckled that Naruto could finish his sentence, be he understood.

"At the training grounds....." Sasuke said, nipping Naruto's neck then licked it. The blonde frowned.

"Training grounds?"

"You're asking too many questions," Sasuke said as he thrusted into Naruto roughly, making the blonde moan.

"Th-That's because hah... I-I want to r-remember!" Naruto said, panting as he did his best to glare defiantly up at Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Naruto with warm eyes before he captured Naruto's lips into a sweet kiss. Sasuke intwined his fingers in Naruto's as he thrusted into Naruto in a way he wanted to make the blonde feel his affection.

"You will....in time..." Sasuke said into the kiss. Naruto smiled when Sasuke pulled away, his grip on Sasuke's hand tightened. Sasuke smiled back before he quicked his pace again and Naruto fell back into sweet heaven. It wasn't long when they both came, Naruto calling Sasuke's name, while Sasuke groaned Naruto's name. Sasuke pulled out from Naruto and collapsed by the heavily panting blonde. Their hands were still intwined with each others. Sasuke smiled at Naruto as he gently stroked the blonde's hair with his free hand.

"I love you Naruto.... I'll always, forever, and eternally will... Nothing can ever change that, not even god himself..." Sasuke said, his fingertips brushed against the whisker scars on Naruto's cheek. "You're my soulmate...kit."

_**Kit....**_

_"Kit..."_

_**SASUKE!!**_

_"I called out to Sasuke..."_

_**What do you want dobe?**_

_**Don't call me that!**_

_"That's right.... I didn't like it when he called me dobe... Even if it was like a nick name he had given me over the years..."_

_**Then how about kit?**_

_**Fine by me.**_

_"But I like it better when he calls me kit.... so much better...."_

Everything came flooding back to Naruto. Their missions, their quarrels, their playful spars, the times they'd go to Ichiraku, everything... Especially the time when they finally confessed... Heh...the little closet trauma they'd had to undergo... but it was good trauma... one that changed his life and brought him and Sasuke together, their souls intwined with each other...

Naruto then broke their joined hands and hugged Sasuke tightly. Sasuke returned it, making it a lover's embrace. Naruto smiled softly as a tear slid down his whiskered face.

"I remember..... I remember Sasuke...." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke's eyes widened before the softened and he hugged Naruto even tighter.

"Really? You remember?" Sasuke asked, hoping this wasn't a dream.

"Y-yeah.... I remember when we'd go to Ichiraku, you'd always treat me....but you would get angry at me because I ate so many bowls of miso ramen," Naruto said with a shaky chuckle. "I would then pull of my puppy pout that you couldn't resist... hee hee."

Sasuke smiled, pulled away, and kissed a giggling Naruto happily.

"You can remember.... You can remember!!" Sasuke said, almost shouting from joy. Naruto smiled brightly and nodded, but then squeaked when he was attacked by Sasuke's mind blowing kisses. Sasuke then rolled thier bodies, so Naruto was below him and he was on top instead on their sides. Sasuke stopped kissing Naruto and rested his forehead against Naruto's smiling brightly. Naruto never saw Sasuke so happy, and it made him happy that his raven really was happy.

"I'm so glad.... I'm so happy... You can't imagine Naruto..." Sasuke said, grinning down at Naruto who returned it with a bright smile. "Naruto I love you!!!"

Naruto laughed cheerfully as Sasuke hugged him tightly and showered him with kisses.

"I love you too Sasuke!" Naruto said with a smile, giggling when Sasuke would kiss him. "But.......I can only remember you...."

"What?" Sasuke said, stopping his kissing parade and stared down at Naruto with wide eyes. Naruto squirmed uncomfortably.

"All the memorie I have....they're all about you...." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke shyly. Sasuke felt like he was hit in the head with a baseball bat. "I can't remember anyone else... "

**-x- -x-**

**(you're spit out from the bag)**

**No No 22: So whatcha think of your Christmas gift?! ^^**

**Naruto: o///o''**

**Sasuke: ............ -///-''**

**No No 22: Speechless I know XD**

**Sasuke: What kind of ending is that!?!**

**No No 22: Hey be flattered that you're the only one Naruto can remember!!**

**Naruto: o///o'''**

**Sasuke: (opens mouth to say something but closes it)**

**No No 22: Exactly!! Anyways, please review!!!! **

**Naruto: Review!! That can be you're Christmas gift to No No-chan!!**

**Sasuke: Hn..... whatever.... -_-**

**No No 22: Till next time!!! ;D**


	9. The Sucks

**No No 22: Hey hey hey!! How long has it been? a month?**

**Sasuke: Acutally five months, **

**No No 22: (grumbles)**

**Naruto: No No-chan really apprecieated your reviews!**

**No No 22: Yes... Yes I did.... I absolutely adored them =D**

**Sasuke: ........**

**No No 22: Is it me or is Sasuke more broody then usual o.0''**

**Naruto: ...... o.o'''**

**Sasuke: ............ -_-**

**Naruto: o-o'''**

**No No 22: Ok then.....lets keep the chappie going!!!**

**-x- -x-**

_**Chapter 8: This Sucks...**_

Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief.

"You....can only remember me?" Sasuke said softly. Naruto nodded nervously. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a long time, and Naruto stared nervously back. "And you got your memories how?"

"U-uh.... wh-while we were um....d-doing it..." Naruto blushed a deep red, turning his head to the side. Sasuke stayed silent, making Naruto look at him. "Sasuke."

"Lets do it again..." Sasuke said seriously. Naruto's face flushed a deep red.

"E-EH!?"

"Maybe doing it is the only way."

"S-Sasuke lets think logically ok! M-Maybe it was just that I was emotionally involved with you o-okay!"

"So lets do it!"

"N-No!!! Sa-Sasuke!! A-ah!! Mmn Sasuke~~"

**-x- -x-**

"I was only trying to get your memories back..." Sasuke grumbled, another large red mark was on his other cheek, it was slowly blossoming into a bruise. Sasuke was in the kitchen, fully clothed, and sitting at the table, while Naruto fumed as he reheated the cold ramen, fully clothed as well.

"You're such a pervert...." Naruto growled, making Sasuke flinch a bit. He had just wanted to get Naruto's memories back...so he could remember everything..... True, maybe he shouldn't had forced Naruto into having sex a second time..but he wasn't really thinking back then.

"You can't say you didn't like it...." Sasuke muttered under his breath. Something his him in the back of his head pretty hard. Sasuke's hand instinctively flew up to his injured head. "Ow!!"

"Hmph..." Naruto huffed, earning an annoyed expression from Sasuke. "If only your fangirls knew how much of a pervert you were... maybe then they would leave you alone..."

"Am I only a pervert? Am I not kind or a.....wait did you say fangirls?" Sasuke said staring at Naruto. The blonde pouted as he turned his gaze to Sasuke.

"Yeah, so?"

"I thought you only remembered me..." Sasuke said, feeling confused.

"I do...you told me about your fangirls. How you hated them, and that they were annoying, they never leave you alone," Naruto said. "And then I would be with you sometimes when some fangirls would attack you, but their faces are blurred...fuzzy..."

"Oh..." Sasuke mumbled, his hopes crashing to the ground. Naruto noticed Sasuke gloomy attitude and frowned worriedly.

"But at least I remember something right?! I-I remember you right!? It's better than nothing right!?" Naruto said cheerfully, trying to cheer Sasuke up. Sasuke shrugged.

"I guess so..." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto's eyes softened before he walked over to Sasuke, going on his knees and looked up into Sasuke's sad face. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's knee, blinking sadly.

"Im sorry I can't remember anything else..." Naruto said softly. Sasuke scowled. Now he's made Naruto thinking it's his fault he can't remember! Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair for a moment before he gently place his hand on Naruto's cheek.

"I'm not blaming you, kit," Sasuke said gently, leaning down and kissing Naruto's forehead. Naruto blinked up at Sasuke with sad blue eyes. Sasuke smiled reassuringly, making Naruto smile softly too. Naruto held Sasuke's hand to his cheek, smiling.

"I don't want to see you sad Sasuke...." Naruto mumbled, kissing Sasuke's knuckles. Sasuke held Naruto's face between his hands and placed a kiss on those pink lips.

"I'm sorry for worrying you..." Sasuke said with a small smile. Naruto smiled more brightly before he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and hugged him ,burrying his face in Sasuke's neck.

_Knock, knock..._

"I'll get it... you go get the ramen..." Sasuke said, kissing the blonde's forehead swiftly before he stood up and walked over to the door. Naruto smiled before he too stood up and skipped over to their ramen. The blonde hummed as he heard Sasuke open the door.

"Sasuke-kun? Wh-what are you doing at Naruto's house?" Naruto's ears perked up at the new voice. He remembered this voice...from the hospital. Naruto frowned, trying to remember. Sakura right? That pink haired girl he saw when he was at the hospital.

"Naruto needed my help..." Sasuke said. Naruto noted the annoyed tone. Naruto looked down at the two ramens...he hadn't been expecting anyone else. The blonde shrugged and grabbed another bowl. He remember most of where things were, since Sasuke had often came over to eat ramen with him. He remember all his missions, but there were a few blank spots in them. Like once when he was running with Sasuke, and they had to split up... The next thing he remember of that mission was finding Sasuke with a cat... He couldn't remember what happened in between... Naruto frowned at these thoughts as he evenly poured some ramen from the other bowls into the third.

"Is Naruto better?" Naruto heard Sakura say hopefully from the kitchen. Naruto nodded to himself. Yes, he was a lot better than yesterday.

"Yes...in a way he is," Sasuke said hesitantly.

"I wanna see him!!"

"Wait Sakura!" Naruto froze when Sakura suddenly ran into the kitchen.

"Um hi..." Naruto said, blinking twice as Sakura stared at him.

"Naruto do you remember who I am?" Sakura said with a hopeful smile. Naruto glanced over Sakura's shoulder to see Sasuke sitting down at the table with an annoyed expression. Naruto turned his attention back to Sakura.

"I remember you from the hospital... Nothing else," Naruto said. The blonde visibly saw Sakura's shoulders droop.

"Oh... Did you remember anything at all since yesterday?" Sakura asked, her voice not as hopefull anymore. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, only to lock eyes. Sasuke was annoyed, it was clear, but the annoyance disappeared when they continued to look into each other's eyes.

"Yes..." Naruto said softly.

"You did!?! What do you remember!?" Naruto blinked as Sakura took his hands into hers and stared into his eyes with sparkling green eyes. Naruto's face turned pink at the sudden action, his eyes flickered over to Sasuke. Naruto quickly looked back towards Sakura though, his face paling. Sasuke looked like he was about ready to kill Sakura...

"I uh... only remember Sasuke...." Naruto stuttered. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked over at Sasuke, who's expression was blank. She looked back at Naruto. "Only Sasuke-kun?"

"U-un..." Naruto nodded. Sakura frowned softly, but then smiled.

"I gues that's grea progress... better than nothing right?!" Sakura said cheerfuly. Naruto smiled and nodded. Sakur alet go of his hands and sighed softly.

"U-Um would you like to have ramen with us?" Naruto asked politely. He glanced over at Sasuke for like the hundreth time and saw him staring at him with an incredious look, and it turned to a glare when Sakura said yes. So the next thing you know, the three of them sat at the table eating ramen silently. Naruto senced Sasuke annoyed feelings through the whole time, and it bothered him and made him feel a bit guilty.

"Um Sasuke-kun... I've been wondering but um...how did you get those bruises?" Sakura suddenly asked. Naruto turned bright red at the so he kept his head down so not to show the blush.

"Apparently, Naruto mistook me for a burglar in the morning..." Sasuke muttered. Naruto felt guilty for that, but not for the second hit he had given to Sasuke. Damn perverted bastard...

"Well I guess I don't blame Naruto... This amnesia is bad..." Sakura said gloomily. Naruto glanced up at her, seeing a sad expression on her. He wondered....was it Sakura who had given him amnesia? Sasuke always seems so annoyed over her and she seemed so depressed when they talked about it. Naruto smiled compassionately and placed his hand on hers.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan... whatever you did must've been an accident!" Naruto said cheerfully. Sakura paled and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto didn't want to get the impression the accident was on purpose so he let the subject drop. After they finished their ramen...and very small talk, Sakura announced she'd be leaving. Naruto escorted Sakura to the door, while Sasuke put away the dirty dishes.

"Thank you for coming over!" Naruto chirped happily as Sakura stood at the door way. Sakura didn't reply and it made Naruto wonder. The blonde tilted his head a bit. "Sakura-chan?"

"I'm so sorry..." Sakura whispered, making Naruto freeze. The pink haired girl took Naruto's hand into her hand again, and looked into Naruto's eyes sadly. "I'm so sorry Naruto!! This is all my fault!! You lost all your memories because of me!! I did something utterly stupid! Something you didn't deserve!! I-I promise you I'll never do it a-again!"

Naruto was shocked when Sakura began to cry, and pressed his hand against her forehead, sobbing. Naruto just stood there, stunned, before he smiled warmly. He patted Sakura's hand with his free hand, making her look up.

"I forgive you Sakura-chan.... Because I can tell that you are a very special person to me, I just can't remember. I can tell you really do think of me of a friend, and that's all that matter ne?!" Naruto said kindly. Sakura sobbed a bit more before she hugged the blonde tightly. Naruto smiled and hugged back. After a few minutes, Sakura calm down and let go of the blonde. She smiled wearily at Naruto.

"I truly am sorry... And I hope you get your memories back soon," Sakura said. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I will!!" Naruto said determindly. Sakura smiled.

"Well ja ne Naruto...." Sakura said before leaning forward and place a small kiss on Naruto's cheek, before she left. Naruto stood there for a while, blinking before the heat creeped into his face. And something else creeped back into him.

"............Sakura's going to pay for that..."

"H-Huh!?!" Naruto jumped, turning to see Sasuke glaring angrily at the place where Sakura had been.

"No one kisses you but me!" Sasuke announced angrily, and made his way over to Naruto, hugging him possesively. Naruto blinked several times and couldn't help but giggle at Sasuke's jealousy. Sasuke kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go talk to Sakura..."

"N-No!! Don't hurt Sakura-chan!!" Naruto squeaked, holding Sasuke back as the raven made an attempt to leave the apartment in pursuit of Sakura. The blonde shut the door quickly, and stood in front of it. "Don't hurt Sakura-chan!"

"Why the hell not!?!" Sasuke growled. "She's the one who got you like this!!! She put you in the hospital!!"

"Y-Yeah but.... But she's really sorry..." Naruto mumbled, rubbing his arm. His eyes glazed over. "........A-And......I remember her......"

".............what?" Sasuke said, shock obvious in his voice and face. Naruto flushed and nodded.

"The kiss..........it must've triggered something, but w-whatever it triggered, I got some more of my memories back..." Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke just stood there shocked...before he walked over to Naruto and began to shower the blonde with kisses.

"That's great!!" Sasuke said, a smile on his face. Naruto giggled.

"So no killing Sakura?" Naruto asked, peeking up at Sasuke.

"It has been postponed if that's what you mean," Sasuke said smiling, as he nuzzled Naruto's neck. Naruto pouted but said nothing. ".....ne........ Do you wanna celebrate?"

"Celebrate?" Naruto mumbled, looking at Sasuke curiously. Sasuke smirked and kissed the blonde's neck, slipping his hand under the slender boy's shirt, sending shivers down his spine.

"Yeah..._celeberate...._"Sasuke said, nipping his neck. Before Naruto could reply, he was sweeped up by Sasuke and taken to his room where they ahem... "_celebrated_".

**-x- -x-**

**No No 22: I know short...and sorta crappeh....but It's better than nothing right! ;D**

**Naruto: We celebrated? o.o**

**Sasuke: -///-''**

**No No 22: Yes Naruto.... **_**Celebreated**_** xD as in Sasuke **_BLEEEP_**ed you up, and you enjoyed it!**

**Naruto: O///O'''**

**Sasuke: -/////-'' ............**

**No No 22: I think next chapter shall be the finale =/ Since Naruto's getting his memories and all xDD So yeah!! Stay tuned for the grand finale of ****And Some More Trauma****!!!**


	10. Naruto's back and kicking! Literally!

**No No 22: ...omg how long has it been? O.O''**

**Sasuke: Over a year... -__-**

**No No 22: SERIOUSLY?!?! D8 It's only felt like...months.... T.T**

**Naruto: It has been months....over twelve months o-o'''**

**Sasuke: You're such a slow ass No No -__-**

**No No 22: (sniff) yes...I am! and I'm.... !!!!!!!!!!!!! ToT **

**Naruto: O.O'' H-hey it isn't so bad!! At least you worked very hard to make this!!**

**Sasuke: It's a crappy job though -__-**

**Naruto: No it's not!! It's very wonderful No No-chan!**

**No No 22: You know what...you're right! I WORKED EFFING HARD AND I MADE IT AS BEST AS I CAN!! Besides, Sasuke and Naruto love the end =w=**

**Sasuke and Naruto: -////-''' **

**No No 22: Anyways, sorry...for the very delayed chapter, but it's here!! AND IT'S THE LAST ONE!!! NO MORE CHAPTERS!!! FIN!!!!! END!!!!! and ect.... SO ENJOY!!! =D Btw.... consider this as your late christmas gift from me to you xD**

**-x- -x-**

_Chapter 9: Naruto's back and kicking!!! .... Literally!!!_

Two days have passed since Naruto regained more memories, all thanks to Sakura! But now the said blonde and his raven were stuck, figuring out what they could possibly do to get the rest of Naruto's memories. Naruto had an idea, but Sasuke immediately casted it away, saying there had to be another way! So they thought...and thought....and thought....and thought some more! But nothing came to mind and Sasuke was really dreading that it will have to come down to...IT!!!!

"Come one Sasuke! There's no other choice!" Naruto said with a pout as Sasuke grumbled something obscene under his breath. "What's so bad if everyone gave me a quick kiss on the cheek? Or something affectionate!"

"............."

Yes...that was "IT". Sasuke didn't want anyone kissing or even showing affection to Naruto but him! But it seemed that there was nother choice... Well he was sure everyone one be trying to molest his blonde except two people he had in mind. Kakashi and Jiraiya....he was very weary of those two... they were the biggest perverts he's ever met! But then again he was sure Jiraiya was totally straight...but Kakashi??? ...Well he'd just have to wait and find out, but he swore...that if Kakashi made any move on Naruto, he was going to give the man a deathnote!!! And so...Sasuke sighed deeply and said, "Fine...only because I want your memories to be returned and stuff..."

"Thank-you Sasuke!" Naruto said happily, glomping the raven, toppling over onto the ground they were sitting on in Naruto's living room. Oh, other news, Sasuke had officially moved into Naruto's apartment to make their relationship official! They firgured they've been together long enough and that they should take another big step in their relationship. Sasuke frowned softly as he was on the ground with blonde on top of him and nuzzling him... But their order of steps were out of order!!!

1st step: they kissed...(by accident!!)

2nd step: they confessed... (after they gave each other a few punches)

3rd step: they made out... (were about to go to fourth base when they were interupted!)

4rth step: they had a few dates in secret... (since Sakura would beat the poor blonde if they did it publicy)

5th step: they got jiggy... (and in the training grounds too)

6th step: they moved in with each other... (after getting jiggy two more times...cough)

That's the order in which they did it! Sasuke thought that was a bit...crazy.... but he reeally wasn't complaining, he was prefectly happy with the order of sequence it had turned out to be... But the real sequence should've been very different!!

1st step: they should've confessed... (behind the school of course!)

2nd step: should've had a few dates in secret... (either way it has to be in secret, all because of Sakura)

3rd step: they should've had their first kiss... (FIRST!!! no accidents happening either!)

4rth step: They should've made out... (no comment)

5th step: should've moved in with each other... (yes...that has to be next!)

6th step: They THEN should've gotten jiggy... (and as much as they wanted to)

Yes, that was Sasuke's ideal and eprfect order of steps, but it didn't go that way, so oh well, no use thinking about it really... But he knew that it bugged him deep....deeep.... DEEEEP inside. Sasuke sighed softly as he hugged and the blonde tightly and smiled contently, a soft smile and blush on his flawless face. Yes very deep inside...it bugged him... but over all.... He could care less. Both ways would've given the result he wanted, which was having Naruto all to himself. And nothing can ever change that again. He'll make sure of that!

"Soooo, let's start with the closet people, other than you and Sakura, and work our way down!" Naruto said, perring into Sasuke's relaxed face, which soon frowned in annoyance. Sasuke groaned as he sat up, Naruto still in his arms. The raven ran a hand through his dark hair as he thought about the next person in Naruto's heart.... sadly...it was Kakashi. Naruto blinked as Sasuke gently pryed him off, stood up, and went to their room.

"Sasuke?" Naruto thought out loud, no understanding much, till Sasuke came back with a bat in hand. He stared at it with confused azure eyes. "What's that for?"

"Look at in my point of view Naruto," Sasuke said with a sweet smile as he swung once in the air. "Kakashi-sensei tries any perverted shit... his head is going to be my next baseball!"

Naruto's face paled as Sasuke grinned deviously and swun once more...and very hard too... Oh boy, Naruto hoped this Kakashi guy, though he was sure that he was their sensei, was smarter than how Sasuke makes him appear...

"C-can't you at least use shurikens or kunais?" Naruto stuttered.

"No it has to be a bat... It makes a bigger mess and it's funner," Sasuke said with a smirk, before he dropped his bat when Naruto suddenly fainted from fear and shock, and ran over to him, all the while freaking out.

**-x- -x-**

_Knock Knock..._

A groan came from deep within a dark house, in a dark room, from a bed....with....two people on it???

_Knock Knock!_

"Mmm Kakashi get the door...." a voice said from under the sheets, a voice that didn't belong to the silver haired man, and was diffinitely not female!!

"Don't wanna... Just wanna be here with you," Kakashi groaned as he pulled someone against his chest and nuzzled brown hair? Who was the mysterious person?

_Knock knock knock!!!!_

"They are going to stop till you get the door," the other voice yawned softly, but with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I can sleep over it..." Kakashi mumbled drowsily.

_BANG BANG WHAM BANG __**CRAAAAAAACK**_

"S-Sasuke!!"

"The perverted man took to long!!"

"B-but!!"

Kakashi glanced up from his bed, quickly slipping on his mask as the door of his bedroom was slammed open and a very pissed Sasuke was standing at the door way, with a pale Naruto behind him.

"You broke my door?" Kakashi muttered as he sat up, revealing his bare masculine chest. He sighed heavily and sighed. "Great...now I gotta fix it or buy a new one..."

"Whatever, just get out of bed and put some clothes on! You gotta do something important!" Sasuke said with a glare, his gaze flickered to the lump covered by the sheets that was by Kakashi... What was that? Or more like...who was it? "Naruto need your help!"

"Naruto?! Wh-what's wrong with him!??!!"

Sasuke took a step back with a face of disbelief and discomfort as Naruto blinked and stared with a red face, only slightly embarrassed as the lump suddnly sat up. Who was this mysterious person that Kakashi was sleeping with? ...Why...it was non other than... IRUKA!!! The brown haired man flushed a dark red when he saw Naruto standing there staring at him.

"I-I can explain Naruto!!" Iruka began before Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He was about to ask what's wrong when Naruto beat him to it.

"Sorry....but who are you?" Naruto asked sheepishly, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Iruka stared at Naruto....and slowly....he heard his heart break.

"W....What??!!!" Iruka said with a devistated look in his face. And so Kakashi, who had been told by Tsunade, and Sasuke explain to Iruka that Naruto had gotten amnesia from Sakura kciking him in the head. Iruka, for a good ten minutes went on a rampage and was about to jump out of the bed naked to go hunt down Sakura, but was held back by Kakashi. And so now, everyone was in Kakashi's living room, everyone fully clothed...and they had a nice breaze coming form the splintered door way.

"So what do I have to do?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke sighed heavily, thinking he wish he had his bat. In the end, after reviving Naruto, he had to leave the bat behind. Naruto's pleads were just so cute and he just couldn't say no to the blonde. But then again, Kakashi had Iruka, and there was no way the silver haired man would do anything to Naruto with him around. Sasuke furry would be great...but Iruka's would've been greater...

"Well it's you and Iruka-sensei now... since you're both here... But anyways, you gotta show some sort of affection to Naruto... that's the cure to his amnesia apparently," Sasuke explained, crossing his arms grudgenly. "He remembered everything about the person who had given him affection..."

"What did you do to get Naruto's memories back about you?" Kakashi asked. The raven blushed softly while the blonde blushed furiously. Kakashi immediately got the picture and smiled under his mask, thinking it was adorable their little love! Iruka on the other hand was clueless.

"W-we just kissed and confessed all over again..." Sasuke said, his face getting a bit redder but not was bad as Naruto's. Sasuke was glad when Iruka said nothing, seeming to approve their relationship, which he was very glad. "And Sakura gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek too...so he remembers her too..."

Both Sasuke and Iruka scowled deeply at the mention of the pink haired girl, while Naruto and Kakashi sweatdropped nervously. But that aside...back to work!!

"Mmm I guess Iruka should go first," Kakashi said, scratching his head. "He's much closer to Naruto than I am..."

"Right," Sasuke said. He forgot the Iruka was a father figure to the blonde. That was a very bad thing to forget...well there's no turning back. Iruka blushed softly as he thought about it and sighed.

"W-well I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do... But I know that it makes me sad that Naruto doesn't remember me at all, after all we've been through," Iruka said with a nervous smile. He then looked at the blonde who was giving him his fullest attention. "After all, we're a lot alike and well I think of you as a son Naruto..."

"Same goes for me," Kakashi said, making the blonde look at him now. "Though you can be one lousy of a student sometimes... You do your best and always succeed. I expect a lot from you Naruto..."

"So please do your best all the time Naruto," Iruka finished, as he and Kakashi smiled at the blonde warmly. Naruto froze as his heart skipped a beat and silence rung through out the whole house. Kakashi, Iruka and Sasuke looked at the blonde when Naruto bowed his head.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said, frowning softly.

"What's wrong?" Iruka and Sasuke asked, worried dripping from their voices. More silence rung from Naruto before there was a smalls sniff.

"Damnit... and I promised myself I wouldn't cry in front of you guys," Naruto said with a teary laugh as he rubbed his eyes furiously. Everyone stared at the blonde wide eyes as Naruto looked up with teary eyes. "I think of you two as my fathers too..."

And with that said, Naruto lunged at the two older men, sobbing his eyes out as Iruka laughed, a tear trickled from his brown eyes while Kakashi smiled warmly and hugged the blonde back. Sasuke smiled softly too, glad that Naruto got more memories back. It was faster than he expected... perhaps it was because Naruto already had regained other memories, so it made this job easier. Who knows, he wasn't sure, but he just hoped that the others would be just as easy, maybe easier!!! But most of all...he was glad that no kisses were needed! Just plain words....that were affectionate. So far, affection really was the key to cure Naruto's amnesia, and Sasuke was glad he had found it for the blonde.

"Okay okay, I think that's enough crying," Kakashi said with a soft sigh as Iruka and Naruto clubng to each other, both a tearful mess. Sasuke chuckled as both of them wiped their tears and apologized to Kakashi. Yes...he was very glad... He was seeing the sparkle in Naruto's eyes again...

**-x- -x-**

"Wow...that was even easier than Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei!!!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Sasuke stepped out of the Hokage building. Their next people were Tsunade and Shizune. They had only said that Naruto was regaining memories when both of them gushed and hugged Naruto tightly, both saying that they were very happy and all that happy gushy girly crap. But it turned out, Naruto remembered them with just that hug, and it just made the gushy moment even more gushier... Sasuke sighed, a smile on his lips as they walked through the village. Thing were getting easier, just as he predicted. How....great! No, more than great...it was fantastic! But this rate, Naruto will remember everything and everyone by the end of the day!! Or at least mostly everyone!

"I'm hungry Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled as his stomach gave a growl, and he blushed softly. Sasuke chuckled and nodded.

"Right, lets stop by Ichiraku then," Sasuke said, grabbing the blonde's hand and leading him away, earning knowing gazes from the villagers. Yes...they all knew...and though they still think Naruto is a monster and all that crap...they all thought that he looked completely adorable with the Uchiha heir!!

Naruto sniffed, his stomache growled even more when they stepped inside Ichiraku's stand and the lovely auroma hit his nose. It smelled so good!!! It felt like it was the first time he's ever smelled this! But he remembered coming here with Sasuke, so it wasn't, though it sorta felt like it. Weird right? Sasuke and Naruto sat down as the old man behind the stand asked them what they wanted. Naruto was glad he knew his favorite, so immediately said it out loud and Sasuke said his. It wasn't long when they got their bowls.

He remembered the taste...but at the same time he didn't remember. Naruto pouted softly as he broke his chopsticks and staired at his bowl intently. He remembered it tasted good...but he didn't remember how good it tasted... There was only one way to find out...

"You'll love it for sure Naruto," Sasuke interupted the blonde's thoughts, with a smile. Naruto gulped and nodded. Why was he so nervous? Really! It's just ramen!! And besides, Sasuke said he'd like it, and the raven hasn't failed him yet!!! Naruto sighed softly as he took a bit of ramen and placed it in his mouth, his eyes widening in pure delight. His taste buds were going crazy and were having a wild party in his mouth as all the amazing flavors exploded in his mouth all at once. This sensation!!! They should make it illegal!!! NO!! Naruto shook the thought away. They shouldn't make it illegal!! Not even for a second!!! It was just so...soo...

"Goood!!" Naruto slurred out happily. Yes... This ramen was so delicious that it should be illegal to make this ramen illegal... Did that even make any sence? Ah who cares! All he cared about was that he loved this ramen and the guy behind the counter and his daughter Ayame!!! Yes he remembered them so well now!! But he still could not remember the old man's name, not matter how many memories he'd get back... that's just how it is...

"You've out done yourself old man!!" Naruto chirped as he slurped away at his noodles. The man laughed and grinned at Naruto.

"Nothing different Naruto! What makes this one so special from the rest you've eaten!?" the old man said. Naruto shrugged and gave him a goody grin.

"It's just...special! Ya know?!" Naruto said as he continued to eat, earning a laugh from the old man and a giggle from Ayame. Sasuke glanced over at the blonde, with curious eyes as he slowly ate his ramen. Did Naruto get more memories? He was talking to the guy like he knew him... He wondered... But wait! There was no sign of affection at all!!! Except the one that Naruto had for the ramen.............

Sasuke facepalmed, earning a curious stared from the people around him, Naruto being one of them. Of course... Affection was the cure, but it didn't mean that Naruto had to be given the affection!! He himself can give or feel affection as well!!! Sasuke sighed heavily as he slurped his noodles. He was just glad it was ramen that had Naruto's affection.... if it had been someone, he would've probably beat the guy to death. Or maybe he would've been held back by Naruto...

"Hey Naruto and Sasuke!! What cha guys doing?!" a familiar voice said gruffly. Sasuke turned to see Kiba wrapped an arm around the blonde shoulder and grinning at the blonde. Shino and Hinata stepped in the shop too, Shin silent and well Hinata...blushing as always... Naruto blinked, tilting his head at him. Kiba returned the gaze. "What's wrong with you Naruto?"

"Kiba......." Shino said, his glasses flashing. Kiba blinked and he made a face, like he was punched in the face, which he was lucky that Sasuke didn't do when the raven saw him wrap an arm around the blonde.

"Right!! Right!! I remember!!" Kiba said, looking back at Sasuke, gazing seriously down at him. "I'm Kiba!! And these are my friends/teammates Shino and Hinata!! And you know what Naruto, buddy old pal!!! I was thinking about hunting down Sakura for you and setting the dogs on her! What she did to you was stupid and you should get revenge! But you probably don't know what she did! So you know what, I'll do it for you, cuz you know what... that's what friends do!!"

Kiba finished his small speech with ruffling the blonde's hair, who blushed softly, much to Sasuke's annoyance. Hinata then stepped in, blushing and fidgeting with the hem of her sweater.

"Th-Though I don't agree w-with Kiba-kun's violence, I-I do agree that what S-Sakura-chan did w-was very mean!! I-I don't like it at all, a-and I-I'm very s-sorry you got amnesia N-Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered blushing a dark shade as Naruto stared up at her, blinking his blue eyes. "I-I was wondering i-if there's anything I-I...w-we can do for you t-to get your memories back!?!"

"............Because we're friends........................" Shino said, his glasses flashing for the second time.

"By the way you owe me money Naruto...but you probably don't remember that," Kiba said, sorta ruining the sweet moment. Sasuke watched the blonde carefully as Naruto just stared at them for a long time with a blank look....before he bursted out laughing. The three shinobi's were a bit taken aback as Naruto continued to laugh till it dimmered down to giggles.

"You guys... are so....weird!!!" Naruto said with a grin. "But good friends........ And Kiba I don't owe you crap!!! You jerk!!! Trying to take advantage of me!!!"

"What?! You're supposed to have amnesia!!!" Kiba retorted back.

"I do!!! I just got more memories!!! And non of them is about oweing you money!!"

"Oh I see... I MEAN!! Yes you do!!! You still don't remember!! You said it yourself that you still have amnesia!"

"Nice try Kiba. But you gave yourself away when you said that I was supposed to have amnesia!"

"Damn...."

Sasuke chuckled as Kiba and Naruto continued to argue. Things are going smoothly and he was glad.

"This makes no sence......................" Shino said, appearing by Sasuke and sat down. Sasuke almost jumped, but he was cooler than that, so he didn't. Sasuke smirked softly as Hinata came over and sat by Shino gazing at the raven with a flushed confused face.

"D-do you know what's going S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked. "W-we were told th-that Naruot-kun had amnesia, a-and well he doesn't l-look like he does..."

"He does...but we found a cure, and he's regaining his memories little by little about everyone," Sasuke said with a small smile. Shino nodded, immediately figuring it out, by Hinata was still a bit lost, so Sasuke further explained it, about the affection cure and how Naruto remembered about a person whom gives him affection or vice versa, all the while, Narut and Kiba were arguing with each other.

"O-oh... is that even p-possible?" Hinata asked, her eyes filled with interest. Sasuke shrugged.

"I could care less if it's possible or not...but it has to be since it's happening to Naruto," Sasuke said, glancing over the said blonde, who was now slurping away his second bowl of ramen with Kiba, and having a now calm conversation with the dog boy. "We still got a few more people to go, till we have to stop and think about more things..."

".....................what do you mean?" Shino asked.

"Well...we can't have every villager give Naruto affection right?" Sasuke said, earning a nod from Shino, getting it.

"But....don't you think Naruto would remember everything...............If he just remembers the people he interacts with the most......"Shino said. "Which you are doing.............. So by the time you're done............you're done............."

Hinata was confused by Shino's talk, but Sasuke understood completely. Funny how these two can say stuff and understand each other without a problem huh? Sasuke thought about what Shino said. The bug boy had a point. Once they talk to the last person on their list, they'd technically be done...right? Naruto doesn't interact with everyone, and everyone he's interacted with was with the main people they had to talk to. Yes...everything would begin to puzzle together for Naruto...Little by little.

**-x- -x-**

"So you want me...to give _that_ idiot some kind of affection?!" Ino said, not believing a word from Sasuke's mouth, who was staring at her with a bored expression. Naruto was talking to Shikamaru and Chouji, whom he just regain memories from. All Shikamaru did was ruffle the boy's hair, smile, and say his infamous catch phrase, "How troublesome" and poof, Naruto was glomping Shikamaru to the ground, crying how much he missed him and junk. (apparently, Shikamaru had gone on a two month mission) Chouji had only offered the boy the last chip, and Naruto almost began to cry. (We all know that Chouji loves to have the last chip in the bag...so for him to give it to someone else...that was a load of affection) Asuma wasn't around, so he was a later victim, but the current problem was getting the reluctant Ino to give Naruto affection.

"I know he's an idiot...but he's my idiot so please refrain yourself from calling him that in my presence," Sasuke said with an icy smile, chilling the long haired blonde to the bone....or so he thought.

"You...a-and Naruto.... a-are t-together?!?!" Ino said, her face showed extreme shock. Sasuke nodded, scowling softly, about to say 'you got a problem?' when Ino suddenly glomped him squealing. "FINALLY!!! I've been waiting for this moment the day I saw you two kiss in the academy! Even if it was just an itty bitty accident!"

"Wh-what?!" Sasuke said, his face blushing pink as Ino let him go, but was still close to him, and evil little cat grin on her face.

"Oh yes Sasuke-kun. Since you're first kiss, I knew you guys were distened for each other, and I was waiting patiently! This whole fangirl and mean streak to Naruto was a faquade!! I'm sooooo glad I can drop it now!!!" Ino said with a giggle. She then looked at Sasuke deviously. "Sooo, please tell me Sasuke-kun, who's the seme between you guys? I'm pretty sure it's you, but looks can be decieving."

"!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke just staired at Ino with wide eyes and a pink face, earning evil giggles from Ino, who continued to pester him about the question, until he finally cracked. "Okay fine!!! ........I-I'm the s-seme.........."

Ino squealed happily as Sasuke blushed red. He couldn't believe he just said that! And especially to Ino!!! But then again...he rather have her be a fan of him and Naruto's relationship, than himself. You know what he meant? Sasuke sighed as he wearily watched the blonde girl run over to Naruto and glomp the poor blonde who hadn't seen it coming.

"Oh my god Naruto!!! YOUARETHECUTESTUKEIEVERDIDSEE!!!!!!!(You are the cutest uke I ever did see)" Ino squealed, kissing the blonde's cheek.

"EH?!?!" Shikamaru and Chouji yelled, shocked by Ino's show of affection. Naruto was a bright red as Ino continued to gush over him and hug him tightly. Meanwhile, Sasuke was staring at the seen with a blank expression....but he was surrounded a deadly dark aura, and it had the intent to kill a certain long haired blonde girl. Ino senced this and couldn't help but let out a devilish laugh.

"Fu fu fu, jealous Sasuke-kun!?" Ino said hugging the blodne tighter who glanced up at her with a confused expression then back at Sasuke, who was smiling, but a vein was throbbing on his forehead. Naruto gulped. Of course Sasuke was jealous... he was alos pissed... No!! beyond pissed!! He was furious!!! Actually...he wasn't furious... He was so mad, that they haven't invented a word to name this fury. Ino squealed and hugged Naruto tightly, almost cutting off his air. "Sasuke-kun is so cute!!! I would hug him if I didn't know he'd slap the living day light out of me!! So Naruto, you're going to have to do!! Ohh!! You're so lucky to have such a protective and possesive seme!!!"

"Eheh, I-Ino p-please let me go...if you value your life," Naruto said nervously, growing panicy as Sasuke began to walk towards them. Ino let go of the blonde, a calm and composed expression on her face.

"Please Sasuke... I was only doing what you told me to do to get Naruto's memories back, and he did get his memories...right Naruto?" no said with a smile. The blonde boy nodded furiously, seeing Sasuke was about to attack the blonde girl with no mercy. But thank goodness, Sasuke stopped and sighed, seeing that Ino had a point and was happy that Naruto had gotten his memories back.

"Fine..." Sasuke muttered, grabbing Naruto and hugging him to his chest, while glaring at a grinning Ino. Shikamaru and Chouji, who had been watching the whole thing with their still shocked faced, sighed heavily.

"Yaoi seems like a lot of work...how troublesome," Shikamaru said, sweatdropping as he watched Sasuke posing hugging posese with Naruto for Ino, who was fevorishly taking pictures of them.

"Yeah...I feel sorry for the guyswho have to put up with the fangirls," Chouji said, scratching his head as he watched Naruto plead for Shikamaru and him for help from Sasuke and Ino. Shikamaru and Chouji, being such good friends only smiled and gave Naruto thumbs up, before they turned and ran like hell. Like hell were they going to get themselves involved in this. So a teary Naruto was left with a possesive seme and a rabid fangirl....

**-x- -x-**

"I'm exhausted!!!" Naruto cried as he plopped onto his bed and snuggled into the sheets. All day he had been dragged around by Sasuke, talking to people and regaining his memories. After his....."photo shoot" with Sasuke and Ino, Sasuke had dragged him all the way to see Gai's team. Naruto had regained memories of the green beasts with them just yelling "YOUTH". Fast progress huh? Ten Ten had only had to joke with him a few times, and Neji had only to say that he was glad to see the blonde. Of course, Sasuke had gotten a bit possessive towards Neji, who continuously joked around, saying he was going to steal Naruto one of these days, but his joking around stopped when Gaara had hit the brounete. Turned out, Neji and Gaara were going out. Shocker huh?

But Gaara had great timing! Temari and Kankuro had came along too, and so Naruto regained memories of them when Temari called him a twerp and grinned at him. Kankuro showed him his lates puppet he had made, and it had been one of Naruto. Kankuro had gotten into the hobby of making puppets of people he knew, and he had finally finished Naruto's which he had been promising to finish. Sasuke had lost sight of Naruto for a few moment when Gaara stolen the blonde away, for the red head to confess how much he liked the blonde, and considered him his best friend. Of course Naruto was going to be touched and hug the embarssed red head and remember their memories.

That had covered people of their ages! There had only been three people left and it turned out they found two together. Kurenai and Asuma were found in the streets when Naruto and Sasuke were looking for Jiraiya. They seemed to have been on a date, though they kept denying it, but of course, Sasuke knew better. They seemed to have found out about Naruto's amnesia, because Kurenai immediately began to say that she was sorry and gave the blonde and affectionate motherly carass, almost making the blonde sob his eyes out, since it was the first time he had gotten that sort of affection from a woman that wasn't over 50. Asuma laughed at the blonde and ruffled his hair, and promised the blonde to some ramen later on. And well, the mention of ramen and treating, was enough affection for the blonde.

Last but not least, they found Jiraiya at a perverted place, of course. Sasuke was disgusted and well, Naruto was shocked beyond belief. To think he had such a perverted teacher!!! Yes....Naruto jsut saw Jiraiya surrounded by women and he remembered everything about the old man. Why? Because the most fun he and the old man would happen after he yelled Jiraiya's ear off. Jiraiya would always laugh about it, apologise, and then do something nice for the blonde. So yes... Naruto remembered... and he of course stompped in and kicked Jiraiya out and yelled at him for not caring about him and about his amnesia. Turned out.... Jiraiya had been the only one who hadn't been told, Sasuke had wondered why. Jiraiya had worried a bit over Naruto, the way he usually does which is wave it off and promise the blonde ramen later, then smile and ruffle his hair. Weird way to show that you're concerned right? But anyways, lets go back to the present!

"It was worth it right?" Sasuke said as he laid on top of the blonde and wrapped his arms around the blonde, smiling softly. Naruto smiled too, before he turned until he and Sasuke were on their sides and he was hugging the raven tightly, burrying his face in his neck.

"Yeah....it was worth it... I finally remember everything..." Naruto said with a sigh. Sasuke smiled and gently stroked the blonde's hair, feeling content. Naruto now has all his memories back, but still something seems different. But it was a good different. Could it be that this experience only brought the more closer to each other. Sasuke wasn't sure, but he was still very glad to have the blonde in his arms like this. He was so lucky to have such a cute lover.

"I love you so much Naruto," Sasuke said, kissing the blonde several times, his face pink. Naruto's face blushed equally pink from the kisses and laughed softly.

"I love you too, Sasuke," Naruto chirped happily, giggling when he was roled over onto his back, with Sasuke on top of him. Naruto smiled affectionately at Sasuke, a soft blush on his face. The raven's eyes widened and blushed a dark red. Naruto blinked curiously when the raven suddenly hugged him tightly and burried his face in his neck. Naruto only wrapped his arms around the raven, a bit confused by Sasuke's actions.

"Naruto... C...Can we do it?" Sasuke whispered by the blonde's ear.

"Wh-What?!" Naruto said in a shout, his face flushing a dark red. He tried sitting up, but his knee accidentally went between Sasuke's legs and he froze when he noticed what was wrong with Sasuke. The blonde bit his bottom lip as he pouted and looked at his raven with a dark red face. "S...Sasuke........f-fine..."

"Heh...Sorry... you're just so cute... I couldn't help it," Sasuke said with a small chuckle before he began to gently nip at the blonde's neck who flushed and gripped Sasuke shoulders. Naruto shivered violently as he felt Sasuke's wet tongue on the shell of his ear. He turned his head to the side, one eye closed as he was attacked by kisses by the raven. Naruto didn't know how it all happened. One moment they were dressed and just kissing and making out, the next moment, Naruto found himself bottomless with his jacket drapped over his shoulders, sitting on Sasuke's lap, who was shirtless, both of them panting heavily as they touched each other.

"S-Sasuke" Naruto moaned softly as he stroked the older boy with trembling hands. He gasped when Sasuke ran his tongue along his neck, and gave a low moan as the raven gave such slow and torturing strokes. Naruto whined softly and whimpered, tears appearing on the corner of his eyes. "P-please... s-stop teasing me!"

"But you look so cute when you beg for more," Sasuke said with a smirk, as he licked the blonde's tears away. Naruto really was just so cute. One of his sweet smile can turn him on and make him hard so fast. That's what just happened to the poor raven. If he can't find a way to control himself, he'd be jumping Naruto everyday. Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek as his thumb rubbed the tip of Naruto's length. Naruto let out a moan, making him squeaze Sasuke's member in return. Sasuke groaned softly and captured the blonde's lips as he continued to rub the tip teasingly, driving Naruto crazy.

"Sa-Sasukeeee!" Naruto whimpered, panting heavily into the kiss, silenced as Sasuke slipped his tongue inside the blonde's mouth. Naruto let muffled moans and whimpers as Sasuke slowly stroke him and teased his tip. These small torturing actions made Naruto unconciously pump the raven faster or give a good squeaze here and there, pleasuring Sasuke, while he's being torture. Then all of a sudden, Sasuke stopped with his strokes. Naruto stopped too, and panted heavily, hisface a deep red as Sasuke pulled away from kiss. He looked at him curiously, wondering why he stopped. Sasuke smirked softly before he gave the blonde's member a sudden tight squeaze, making the blonde scream from pleasure and come into the raven's hand. Sasuke smirked and licked the blonde's seeds off his hand.

"Mmmm delicious," Sasuke said, earning a pout from the blonde.

"T-Teme!! Th-that was sneaky!!" Naruto cried, still a bit out of breath. Sasuke smirked before he slipped the blonde's jacket off, tossing it, before he suddenly pushed the blonde back against the bed and took hold of his thighs.

"I'm sorry... That was mean of me. How about we really get serious?" Sasuke said. Naruto stared at Sasuke with wide eyes before he puffed his cheeks out.

"Jerk!!! Y-you can be so mean to me!! Teme!!!" Naruto cried, but was gasped into silence when he felt something slip into his entrance. "W-what did y-you!!?

"Relax it's just my finger," Sasuke cooed, kissing the blonde's forehead. Naruto fell silent from Sasuke's sudden affection. He pouted and closed his eyes, grunting softly. He didn't understand Sasuke. First he'll be mean to him and torture him, then he's very gentle and affectionate towards him. It made no sence..but he still loved this stupid bastard! Naruto pulled Sasuke into a kiss as the raven slipped in the second finger and began to sissor him. Naruto slipped his tongue through Sasuke's lips, the raven's wet muscle met the blonde's halfways, and before Naruto knew it, he was being dominated by Sasuke. But then again, it was always like that. He didn't mind, but sometimes it can be annoying that he was such an uke.

"It doesn't hurt right?" Sasuke breathed against Naruto's lips, who meekly shook his head. They'd made love only last night, so he wasn't in so much pain. He was feeling more pleasure, and that was good. Sasuke smirked against his lips before he pulled away, along with the fingers. "Good..."

Naruto panted softly as he watched Sasuke throw his legs over his shoulders and positioned himself. Already? Naruto frowned softly. He thought this was going a bit too fast. Even last night was longer, and much more affectionate! Was Sasuke just not that affectionate tonight? Naruto pouted softly, tears appearing in his eyes, before he gasped and gripped the sheets tightly as Sasuke slipped inside him.

"I'm all the way in..." Sasuke said, kissing the blonde deeply, before he began to thrust in and out of the blonde, grunting here and there. The blonde blushed and began to let out sweet moans, his moans were loudest whenever Sasuke hit his special spot. Naruto wrapped his arms around the Raven's neck, so to hide his sadness and few tears. Really...this was just only having sex, instead of making love. Was Sasuke already getting tired of him? Naruto slapped those ideas out of him. Of course not! Sasuke would've told him!! And he wouldn't have told him he loved him too!! And!! He wouldn't have gone around trying to restore his memories... But it stung... Naruto blinked when he noticed that Sasuke stopped.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Please stop crying.....If you didn't want this, you could've told me!" Sasuke said, pulling the blonde away from him gently so to look at the blonde's teary face with a pained face. Naruto's heart skipped a beat and he blushed. He shook his head and wiped his tears away.

"I-it's not that! I-I'm sorry, i-it's just... Y-you didn't seem so affectionate..." Naruto mumbled, feeling a bit embarassed. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, before his eyes softened and and he smiled.

"I wasn't so affecionate because last night you said I was too affectionate," Sasuke said with a small laugh, making Naruto blush deeply. That was right. Sasuke had been so affectionate last night, that the proccess was taking so long!! He had gotten impatient! And tonight was too fast!! Naruto pouted before he hugged the raven tightly.

"I want you to be affectionate with me...but not too much that it takes a long time!" Naruto said with a pout, pulling away. Sasuke laughed and leaned down, nuzzling the blonde's cheek sweetly, earning a blush.

"Alright...somewhere in the middle," Sasuke said, kissing the blonde's cheek, before he began to move again, hard and fast. The movement was so suddene, and it drove Naruto insane. The blonde cried out Sasuke's name several times and he gripped onto the raven. He shivered every time the raven whispered sweet nothings, or would ocassionally give him a sweet kiss to his temple. Naruto smiled softly through his pants and moans. This was just right. Affectionate...but not overly affectionate.

"I-I love you Sasuke," Naruto moaned as he came onto their stomaches. Sasuke groaned, at how Naruto's muscles hugged him so tightly, and he came inside the blonde.

"I love you too..." Sasuke groaned as he collapsed on top of the blonde. Naruto and Sasuke laid there for a few minutes, panting heavily, recovering from their orgasm. Sasuke, who's face was wet with sweat smiled at his beloved Naruto. He gently placed soft kisses on the blonde's neck before he hugged him tightly, still inside him. Naruto blushed and hugged back, burrying his face in the raven's bare chest. Though the fun was over, Naruto felt comfortable with Sasuke still inside hi, it still felt good. "So how was that for affecionate, kit?"

"Mmmm perfect...just right," Naruto purred, cuddling his raven, who chuckled softly and snuggled into the blonde in return. The two were so entranced with each other's presence, they never noticed the click of a door. Or the steps that made their way to their room...

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!! I brought some-

Sasuke and Naruto froze when they heard the door open. They slowly both looked towards the door, only to see Sakura standing there, staring at them with wide horrified eyes with a bag of oranges in her hand.

* * *

"Um............ H-hi S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto said nervously.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto watched as Sakura fellt to the ground, out cold. Sasuke groaned as he and Naruto looked at each other.

"Is it me...or has this happened before?" Sasuke asked, as he pulled out from Naruto and sat up, the blonde immediately grabbing clothes and slipping them on.

"N-no...it has happened before," Naruto said with a nervous laugh. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Talk about trauma...."

**THE END**

**-x- -x-**

**No No 22: Yes yes, crappy way to end, but you know what...I LOVED IT D: **

**Sasuke: Booo!!! (throws tomatoes at No No)**

**No No 22: T.T (crawls away in a dark corner)**

**Naruto: Eheh.... anyways! That was the end of the chapter!!! **

**Sasuke: End, fin..Finito... Finish....Le Fin.... Meaning.... NO EFFING MORE!!! D**

**Naruto: O.O'' yeah w-what Sasuke said... **

**No No 22: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! D you know you love me =w= despite how late I posted!!! But yes this is farewell!! For this story at least.... My how they grow so fast T.T (sniff)**

**Sasuke: Oh shut it.... -__-**

**No No 22: YOU KNOW WHAT...GO SUCK EGGS!!!! ..............i love you!!!**

**Sasuke and Naruto: o__0''**

**No No 22: END OF THE CHAT!!! BYE BYE =D****(curtains fall on top of No No 22) Ugh x.x''**


End file.
